¿Llegaremos a ser más que amigos?
by Hikari236
Summary: Temari y Shikamaru, viviendo juntos, Ino molestando, el ex-novio de Temari planeando algo raro contra ella, distintos problemas y ellos siguen siento solo amigos.Pero...¿por cuánto tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es el segundo fic que hago en mi vida, así que haber que tal.

______________________________________________________________________

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Temari presionó su estómago para intentar parar la hemorragia de su herida. Aunque era algo prácticamente imposible. Ya solo la quedaba chakra para un último ataque y sería el fin. Aunque por lo menos sabía que iba a morir luchando contra un akatsuki y que le había dejado en bastante mal estado.

**-Acabaré contigo con un ultimo golpe.**

Decía el akatsuki mientras ponía una muestra de dolor en su cara. Sí, realmente Temari estaba a punto de ganarle pero el akatsuki tenía un chakra que parecía no agotarse. Antes de que el akatsuki la atacara Temari cogio su abanico y lanzó un último ataque que le costó trabajo al akatsuki de esquivar por lo que le dio en gran parte. Ahora Temari ya sabía que sí era su final. Se la estaban cerrando los ojos cuando de repente vio a Shikamaru corriendo hacia ella gritando su nombre. Temari sonrió levemente y susurró su nombre. Después de eso se calló al suelo .

Unos rayos de sol entraban por una gran ventana iluminando la pequeña sla en la que se encontraba una rubia tendida en una cama con los ojos cerrados. Aunque poco duraron cerrados porque se empezaron a abrir haciendo que Sakura, que se encontraba a su lado, la mirara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Dónde estoy?**

Temari dijo esto prácticamente en susurro mientras Sakura la miraba llena de alegría.

-**Estás en el hospital.¡Qué bien que hayas despertado!**

Entonces Temari se sobresaltó un poco intentando recordar lo que había pasado pero Sakura la detuvo y la volvió a recostar sobre la cama.

**-Pero¿Qué paso con el akatsuki?**

**-Podría decirse que Shikamaru y tu acabasteis con él.**

**-Pero¿Cómo?Si yo…yo me caí al suelo después de un ataque.**

**-Creo que te lo tendré que contar. Mira, justo después que te cayeras al suelo Shikamaru llegó y se enfrentó al akatsuki aunque tu ya casi le habías vencido. Después de luchar con él y resultar herido te trajo a las puertas de Konoha , aunque nada más ver las puertas se cayó al suelo. Al fin y a cabo estaba gravemente herido. Entonces os trajimos al hospital y ya llevas aquí una semana durmiendo.**

**-¿Una semana?**

**-Así es. **

Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró Shikamaru que al verla despierta se asombró bastante.

-**Bueno yo voy a llamar a Kankuro para que sepa que has despertado.**

**-Está bien. **

Entonces Sakura salió por la puerta dejándo a Shikamaru y a Temari solos en la habitación. Shikamaru tenía una expresión de enfado total con Temari.

**-Oye¿Por qué me miras así niño llorón? Deberías alegrarte que desperté.**

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza haciendo que Temari no pudiera ver el rostro de Shikamaru.

**-Es que tu no deberías estar aquí.**

Temari lo miró algo confundida y Shikamaru levantó la cabeza para mirar a Temari a los ojos. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba Temari y la miró muy enfadado pero con mucha preocupación.

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sola a Konoha?¿Que no te das cuenta de que eres la hermana del kazekage? Mira lo que te ha pasado. ¡Podrías haber muerto!**

Temari iba a responderle de muy mala gana cuando vio a Shikamaru con los ojos húmedos que parecía que iba a llorar. Temari comprendió que él había estado muy preocupado por ella durante más de una semana. Y… aunque la costara admitirlo, Shikamaru tenía razón. No debería haber ido sola a Konoha.

Temari agachó la cabeza y bastante avergonzada, sintiéndosecomo una niña pequeña regañada dijo:

-**Yo…lo siento. Perdóname. Tienes razón, por mi imprudencia hice que tu resultaras herido. Lo lamento.**

Shikamaru la miró ahora más tranquilo.

**-No me vuelvas a dar estos sustos por favor.**

Temari levantó la cabeza y vio a Shikamaru sonriéndola, lo que hizo que ella también sonriera.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Kankuro. Se acercó a la cama lo que hizo que Shikamaru se apartara un poco.

**-Temari ¿estás bien?**

**-Pues claro que sí.**

**-Me alegro. Y creo que te alegrará saber que mañana llegará tu abanico ya arreglado.**

**-Gracias Kankuro. **

**-Temari lo siento, pero debo irme esta misma tarde. Llevo aquí demasiado tiempo y quiero llevarle las noticias a Gaara. Él, realmente estaba preocupado por ti.**

**-Está bien.**

Kankuro se giró hacia Shikamaru y lo miró seriamente lo que hizo que Shikamaru se asustara un poco.

-**La dejo en tus manos Shikamaru. Por favor, cuida de ella.**

Entonces Kankuro hizo una reverencia y Shikamaru se quedó todavía más asombrado.

**-¿Cómo que me dejas en sus manos? Se cuidarme yo solita.**

A Temari realmente la había molestado el comentario de su hermanito.

**-Y no lo dudo Temari. Pero tus heridas han sido muy graves y aún estás débil.**

Temari tenía que admitir que no se encontraba en condiciones de reprochar nada, así que simplemente se calló y miró para otro lado. Lo qe hizo que Shikamaru y Kankuro se rieran.

-**Está bien Kankuro, yo cuidaré de Temari.**

**-Gracias Shikamaru, ahora me voy más tranquilo. Bueno hermanita, mañana dejarán tu abanico en la oficina del Hokage así que pasa a buscarlo. **

**-Está bien…**

Entonces Kankuro salió de la habitación para regresar a Suna. Y nuevamente shikamaru y Temari se quedaron solos , aunque esta vez no pudieron decir nada ya que entró Ino mirando unos papeles.

-**Esto Temari…¿eh? ¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru?**

**-Vine a ver a Temari.**

**-Eso es algo obvio genio.**

**-Que problemática eres. **

Ino en un momento sintió que sobraba.

-**Bueno en fin… Temari dentro de unas tres horas te daremos el alta. ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte? Lo digo porque no deberías andar por la calle mucho tiempo. Necesitas resposo.**

Temari se apresuró a contestar.

**-No.**

**-Sí.**

Temari miró a Shikamaru.

**-¿Qué dices Shikamaru?**

**-Te quedas en mi casa.**

**-¿Con tus padres?**

**-Pero si estoy viviendo solo.**

**-¿Cómo?¿Y eso por qué?**

**-Dijeron que necesitaba sentar cabeza y ser un poco más activo.**

**-Te echaron por vago.**

**-Algo así.**

Ino volvió a sentir que sobraba. Pero decidió interrumpir.

**-Pero…Shikamaru, Temari necesita un gran reposo, y tu y yo habíamos quedado esta tarde en tu casa? ¿O no lo recuerdas?**

**-Pero es obvio que no podremos quedar Ino. Kankuro confía en mi para que cuide de Temari.**

Ino se sintió un poco celosa mientras Temari lo notaba.

**-Pero Shikamaru…¿no hace falta que te tomes tan en serio lo que te ha dicho mi hermano.**

**-Lo siento Temari, pero no quiero que tu hermano me coja manía.**

Shikamaru sonrió a Temari haciendo que Ino se pusiera aún más celosa.

-**Está bien Shika, pero ahora tendrás que prometerme que un día de estos quedaremos para cenar. ¿Vale?**

**-Está bien, está bien.**

Ino sonrió con cara de niña buena a Shikamaru mientras que a Temari la miró con cara de malicia. Temari se sintió algo rara al ver como Ino tenía esas confianzas con Shikamaru. Parecían…parecían novios. Temari se sintió tonta, nunca se había interesado por la vida privada de nadie, como para ahora interesarse por la del niño llorón.

**-Bueno ya nos vemos. Espero que te recuperes Temari.**

**-Gracias.**

Ino salió y volvieron a quedar solo Shikamaru y Temari.

-**Bueno, vendré a buscarte en tres horas.**

**-¿Y ahora a donde vas?**

**-A limpiar un poco la casa. Está echa un desastre y no quiero que la veas así.**

**-Eres un vago.**

Ambos se rieron y Shikamaru se fue.

Espero que os haya gustado. Y aunque no dejadme algún review por favor jeje.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias a Armixt y a Kierinahana. Me habéis dado ánimos para inspirarme jeje. Espero no defraudaros y si lo hago perdonadme por favor.

Shikamaru salió corriendo del hospital hacia su casa. Había intentado quitarle importancia al desorden que tenía en su casa pero en realidad dudaba que consiguiera limpiarlo en tres horas sin ayuda. En ese momento, como si alguien le hubiera escuchado vio a Naruto que caminaba a paso despreocupado en dirección contraria a la suya. Shikamaru agradeció al mundo entero ver a Naruto en frente de él. Aunque después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta que quizá no era la persona más indicada para pedirle consejo. Ya que su propia casa era un completo desastre. Pero claro, Naruto era mejor que nada.

**-Naruto.**

Naruto, al escuchar su nombre miró a Shikamaru y sonrió.

**-Hola Shikamaru. ¿Qué tal se encuentra Temari?**

**-Ya ha despertado pero ese no es el caso.**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Necesito ayuda.**

Naruto sonrió y con bastante entusiasmo se puso a dar saltos de alegría. A lo que Shikamaru pensó que estaba exagerando.

**-Tanquilo Shikamaru. Lo entiendo. Tu ahora tenías una misión pero quieres quedarte con Temari y por eso quieres que yo valla a la misión. ¿A que si? Pues tranquilo amigo, yo te ayudaré.**

Shikamaru miró a Naruto como si mirara a una cosa rara que se habían interpuesto en su camino.

**-¿Has dicho que me ayudaras no? Pues sígueme.**

Shikamaru no quería perder más tiempo explicándole. Mientras Naruto iba con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pequeño edificio donde vivía Shikamaru.

Tenía dos plantas con varias puertas. Las escaleras para acceder a la segunda planta estaban al descubierto. Shikamaru y Naruto subieron las escaleras y recorrieron el pasillo del segundo piso hasta la última puerta que era donde vivía Shikamaru. Para ese momento Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de que no le iba a reemplazar en una misión. Así que con un poco de decepción en la cara miro a Shikamaru.

**-Oye Shikamaru, no vamos a ir a una misión ¿verdad?**

**-Lo siento Naruto pero esto es más importante que una misión. Debes ayudarme a ordenar mi casa.**

**-¿Eeeehhh? Eso hazlo tu solo. **

Naruto se empezó a dar la vuelta y a caminar cuando Shikamaru lo detuvo.

**-En serio Naruto, lo necesito, Temari va a venir a vivir a mi casa en 3 horas y necesito que todo este limpio.**

Naruto se dio la vuelta y con una cara de pesadez se acercó nuevamente a la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru.

**-Está bien. No puede ser tan malo ayudarte a ordenar tu casa.**

Entonces Shikamaru cogió la llave de su casa y abrió la puerta dejando a Naruto que pasara primero. Naruto al entrar se le dibujó en su cara miedo.

La casa era más bien pequeña, al entrar se veía a la derecha el salón, con un sofá y un sillón. Y enfrente estaba la chimenea y la televisión., con un par de estanterías llenas de libros. En frente del salón estaba la cocina sin ningún tipo de separación. A la izquierda había una puerta con una cama doble, con un armario y un escritorio. Al lado de la habitación se encontraba el baño, que era bastante pequeño. Y al fondo se podían ver dos puertas transparentes que llevaban a la terraza que era bastante amplia.

La casa era bastante acogedora, el único problema eran los numerosos envases de fideos instantáneos que habían tirados por toda la casa…la ropa de Shikamaru que también estaba tirada por el suelo…y la suciedad de la cocina y del suelo entero de la casa. Podría decirse que lo único que estaba bien allí era la terraza que estaba incluso limpia.

Naruto al ver esto se quedó un poco asustado, su casa estaba desordenada pero esto era demasiado. Aunque rápidamente cambió su actitud.

**-Está bien, como diría Lee, esto será un gran entrenamiento.**

Shikamaru sonrio un poco y se pusieron a limpiar y a ordenar.

Mientras en el hospital, Temari estaba comiendo. Ya solo quedaban un par de horas para poder salir del hospital. Realmente a ella no la gustaban esos sitios.

Entonces entró Ino con una gran sonrisa hipócrita en la cara. Ino esperaba que eso molestara a Temari. Peor aunque la molestara un poco no diría nada. Al fin y al cabo era una amiga importante para Shikamaru, y quizá…más que amiga. Al pensar eso Temari si que se sintió algo mal.

**-Bueno Temari ¿cómo te encuentras?**

**-Bien, gracias.**

**-Me alegro que te encuentras bien, porque cuando llegues a casa de Shikamaru te empezarás a sentir mal. Beno, aunque si a ti te gusta el desorden…puede que te sientas contenta.**

**-¿Quieres decir que Shikamaru tiene la casa echa un asco?**

**-Sí, por eso yo, como amiga tuya que soy, te aconsejaría que te buscaras un bonito hotel con servicio de habitaciones.**

Temari miro a Ino con un intento de sonrisa.

-**Gracias por el consejo Ino, pero ya le dije a Shikamaru que me iría a su casa.**

**-Es verdad, pobre Shikamaru. Debe estar agobiado. Además yo creo que él no quería invitarte a su casa, que lo hizo solo porque Kankuro se lo pidió.**

**-¿Él te lo ha dicho?**

**-No hace falta que me lo diga para que lo sepa. Tu pasas en nuestra villa como un mes al año, mientras que yo estoy con él todos los días. Digamos que sé como se siente mi mejor amigo. Ya sé que tu también eres su amiga, pero como casi no le ves, todavía no saber interpretar sus miradas ni sus gestos.**

Temari tenía ganas de darle un buel golpe a Ino por decir esas cosas. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que acaba de despertar no hubiera podido hacer nada. Además, por mucho que la costara admitirlo, Ino tenía parte de razón. Ella solo veía a Shikamaru un mes al año, así que de alguna forma o de otra, Ino debía conocer a Shikamaru mejor que ella. Por lo que quizá tenía razón con eso de que Shikamaru realmente no quería tenerla en su casa.

-**Bueno Temari, yo me tengo que ir a atender a otros pacientes. Así que adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

Temari dejó el plato del que estaba comiendo y se recostó en la cama para intentar dejar de pensar en el Nara. Realmente no debería importarla lo que había dicho Ino pero…no podía evitar sentirse mal

Por otro lado en casa de Shikamaru, él y Naruto ya estaban acabando.

-**No me puedo creer que esta casa se pudiera ver tan ordenada.**

**-Eso es porque estaba yo aquí Shikamaru. Que soy experto en ordenar con poco tiempo.**

Ambos se rieron un poco y Shikamaru miró al reloj que estaba en la pared.

**-Creo que ya debo irme a ver a Temari.**

**-Te acompaño, a lo mejor veo a Sakura.**

**-Está bien.**

Ambos salieron de la casa hacia el hospital con paso tranquilo. Cuando llegaron Naruto no tardó en encontrar a Sakura en recepción.

-**Bueno Shikamaru yo te dejo aquí.**

Tras decir esto no tardó en ir corriendo hacia Sakura. Shikamaru sonrio un poco y se dirigió a la habitación de Temari.

Cuando llegó la encontró con los ojos cerrados aparentemente dormida. Shikamaru se quedó uieto en la puerta durante unos instantes para ver a Temari de esa forma en la que nunca la había visto. En ese momento entró una brisa por la ventana que hizo que las cortinas blancas se movieron hacia dentro de la habitación y que el pelo de Temari también se moviera lentamente.

Sin saber por qué Shikamaru se empezó a ruborizar. Realmente nunca la había visto así, es decir, con la guardia baja y con ese aspecto, que la hacía parecer tan frágil.

En ese momento Temari comenzó a despertarse y lentamente abrió los ojos. Entonces giró la mirada a la puerta y vio a Shikamaru ya un poco mas normal acercándose a ella.

Entonces Temari se incorporó un poco.

**-Valla Shikamaru, lo siento, ya debería estar lista para irnos.**

**-No pasa nada. Entonces te espero abajo.**

**-Vale.**

Shikamaru salió y se dirigió a las escaleras mientras Temari se ponía su especie de kimono negro. En ese momento se la ocurrió pensar en el resto de equipaje que traía. Ahora que lo pensaba se dio cuenta que lo perdió durante la batalla. Eso quería decir que no tenía más ropa que lo que se estaba poniendo.

Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y vio a Shikamaru en la puerta esperándola.

-**Vaya, que rápido has…**

Shikamaru no pudo acabar porque Temari le interrumpió.

-**Shikamaru, ¿qué pasó con mi equipaje?**

**-Es verdad ¿nadie te lo ha contado?**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Llegará mañana junto con tu abanico.**

**-¿Mañana?**

**-Sí, mañana.**

**-¿Y qué me pongo esta noche?**

**-Mujer problemática, ya te dejaré algo. Venga vamonos.**

Shikamaru comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente mientras Temari se asombraba al ver la tranquilidad del Nara.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por Konoha hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru.

Entonces Temari pensó en lo que la había dicho Ino. Que todo estaría completamente desordenado. Aunque lo que vio cuando Shikamaru abrió la puerta fue algo completamente distinto. La casa entera parecía que brillara de lo limpia que estaba. Se veía tan acogedora que Temari se sintió muy bien al entrar allí.

-**¿Qué te parece?**

Temari entró más y vio la habitación con la puerta abierta realmente ordenada.

**-Es preciosa. No pensé que tu podrías ser tan ordenado.**

**-Deberías darle las gracias a Naruto de que esto esté así. El me ha ayudado a limpiar y a ordenar. Esto antes era…era algo raro. **

Temari y Shikamau se rieron y entonces Temari volvió a recordar las palabras de Ino.

-**Oye Shikamaru.¿En serio no te molesto? Quiero decir, no deberías sentirte obligado a tenerme en tu casa porque mi hermano te haya dicho eso.**

**-Que problemática eres. Aunque Kankuro no me hubiera dicho nada igual te habría traído a mi casa.¿Me crees capaz de dejarte sola en un hotel?**

Temari y Shikamaru sonrieron y entonces Temari volvió a ser Temari.

-**Oye genio, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tu casa tiene solo una habitación?**

Shikamaru realmente no se había parado a pensar en eso.

-**Bueno no pasa nada, yo puedo dormir en el sofá. Realmente eres problemática. **

**-Encima tendré yo la culpa de que tus padres te echaran de casa por vago.**

**-Vale vale tampoco te pongas así.**

Ambos se volvieron a reír.

**-Bueno voy a cocinar.**

**-¿Tu vas a cocinar?**

**-Pues claro, o es que te quieres morir de hambre Temari.**

**-No es eso, es que pensé que tu no sabías cocinar.**

Mientras Shikamaru cocinaba, Temari salió a la terraza. Habían muchas nubes y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Parecía que esa noche habría una gran tormenta.

En ese momento entró Shikamaru.

**-Oye Temari, se me olvidó comprar unas cosas.**

**-¿Eh? Perdona, no te escuchaba, es que estaba mirando las nubes.**

**-¿Mirando las nubes?**

**-Ya ves, es que en Suna no hay muchas y cierto genio me lo ha pegado.**

Shikamaru se acercó a la barandilla con Temari.

-**Parece que esta noche habrá tormenta.**

**-Ya. Bueno ¿qué decías?**

**-Que tengo que ir a comprar algunos ingredientes que me faltan.**

**-Pero si ya es muy tarde. ¿Te dará tiempo?**

**-Espero que sí.**

Ambos entraron nuevamente en la casa.

**-Bueno ya me voy.**

Shikamaru se puso la chaqueta de chuunin y salió por la puerta. Temari se acercó a la cocina y realmente olía bien. Ya se había oscurecido cuando Temari estaba leyendo uno de los muchos libros que Shikamaru tenía en las estanterías. Ya había empezado a llover y Temari sintió frío así que dejó el libro en el sofá y fue a buscar una manta al dormitorio. Cuando ya se iba a sentar en el sofá llamaron a la puerta. Así que dejó la manta apoyada en el sofá para ir a ver quien era. Ella pensó que era Shikamaru así que abrió despreocupadamente. Peor la persona que se encontró al otro lado de la puerta era alguien muy distinto.

-**Hola Temari, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos ¿verdad?**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Te parece ese un buen saludo para tu novio.**

**-Hatori, tu y yo hace mucho que no somos nada.**

**-Permíteme que no esté de acuerdo.**

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado

Un saludo a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Haber que os parece.

La tormenta ya había comenzado se oían relámpagos y truenos. Y la lluvia era muy fuerte. Además de eso la luz de la casa comenzaba a fallar en el edificio.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás de acuerdo?**

**-Eso mismo.**

Temari estaba muy seria mirándole a los ojos.

**-Recuerdo esa vez en tu casa. Intenté hacerte feliz y tu me atacaste con tu abanico. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que tu eras más poderosa que yo.**

**-Tu no estabas intentando hacerme feliz. Estabas intentando violarme.**

**-Llámalo como quieras. El caso es que ahora yo soy el más fuerte de los dos.**

Ahora Temari comenzó a sudar y Hatori se quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-**¿Sabes? Fue una sorpresa encontrarte en Konoha y además enterarme de que estabas débil y prácticamente sin poder.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

Ahora Hatori se acercó al oído de Temari haciendo que esta se quedara inmóvil.

**-A ti.**

Temari abrió los ojos con algo de miedo. Pero sin darse cuenta Hatori la había tomado de los brazos y la había empujado contra la pared. Apoyaba todo su cuerpo en ella haciendo que no se pudiera mover apenas un centímetro. En ese momento Temari se iba a poner a gritar pero Hatori la tapó la boca besándola con brusquedad. En un momento él separó su boca de la de ella para hablarle.

**-Hay que ver. Pareces una chica indefensa.**

**-¡Suéltame!¡Déj…**

Temari no pudo seguir porque la volvió a besar haciéndola más difícil respirar. En ese momento soltó sus brazos para intentar quitarle el kimono que llevaba puesto. Temari había comenzado a llorar. Se sentía estúpida y totalmente indefensa. Se resistía con todas sus fuerzas lo que hizo que el kimono se rasgara en gran parte. El kimono cayó al suelo y se quedó en ropa interior.

En ese momento dejó de besarla.

-**¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama?**

En ese momento Temari aprovechó para gritar. Hatori la empujó al suelo y cuando iba a avalanzarse sobre ella se quedó quieto de repente. Temari no paró de llorar en ningún momento e intentó ver la causa de por qué se había quedado parado.

En la puerta se encontraba Shikamaru sujetándolo con una sombra. Aunque poco tardó en deshacerlo para acercarse a él y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. Se puso delante de Temari y le empujó hacia la puerta.

**-¿Pero qué te pasa niño? ¿No ves que los mayores estamos ocupados?**

Shikamaru miró hacia atrás y vio a Temari llorando. Salió de la casa a golpes con Hatori mojándose todavía más por la lluvia. En ese momento las luces se fueron de todo el edificio. Temari se quedó en el suelo mientras Shikamaru lo seguía pegando hasta tirarle por las escaleras. Hatori, al caer, salió corriendo. Shikamaru subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró en la casa que se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Temari se levantó del suelo todavía llorando y se acercó a Shikamaru para abrazarlo. A Shikamaru se le rompió el corazón al verla llorar de esa forma. Nunca pensó que llegaría a verla de así. Temari todavía estaba en ropa interior. Así que Shikamaru cojió la manta que estaba apoyada en el sofá y se la puso por encima para abrazarla.

**-Tranquila Temari. Ya ha pasado todo.**

Temari seguía llorando abrazada a Shikamaru. Él la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Allí la sentó y la dejó una camiseta suya al lado de ella para que se la pusiera.

-**Gracias.**

Ahora Temari ya había parado de llorar. Shikamaru seguía empapado. Así que se acercó a su armario y cojió unos pantalones secos y una toalla.

-**Te espero en el salón mientras te cambias.**

Temari asintió con la cabeza y Shikamaru salió de la habitación. Shikamaru se cambió bastante rápido y comenzó a secarse el pelo con la toalla mientras encendía la chimenea y algunas velas, ya que se había ido la luz. Entocnes Temari salió de la habitación con la camiseta de Shikamaru que la quedaba hasta media pierna y con el pelo suelto y le vio sentándose mientras se intentaba secar el pelo con la toalla. Temari se acercó a él sentándose a su lado en el sofá. En ese momento colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Shikamaru con la toalla y comenzó ella a secarle el pelo. Shikamaru levantó un poco la cabeza para verla pero en seguida la bajó.

Se oían los truenos y la fuerte lluvia cayendo fuera. También se oía el leve ruido que hacía el fuego de la chimenea.

**-Lo siento.**

Temari lo miró interrogante pero Shikamaru seguía con la cabeza baja así que no pudo verla.

**-Yo…no debería haberte dejado sola sabiendo que estabas tan débil. Si yo no hubiera salido…ese tipo…ese tipo no te habría hecho nada.**

Shikamaru se sentía realmente mal. Temari le miró con mucha ternura y le levantó la cabeza con sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos. Temari pudo ver lo mal que se sentía, estaba peor que ella. Temari no sabía que hacer para que él dejara de sentirse así. Así que le sonrió y le atrajo hacia ella para abrazarle. Shikamaru se asombró bastante pero correspondió el abrazo que le había dado Temari. Entonces sintió que Shikamaru iba a llorar.

**-Sigues siendo un niño llorón. No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo, me salvaste.**

A Temari la costaba admitir que nuevamente el genio la había salvado. Se la iban acumulando las deudas. Ambos se separaron y sonrieron.

-**Bueno Shikamaru ¿vamos a comer algo o ya toca dormir?**

Shikamaru la sonrió y se sintió mucho mejor. Ambos cenaron en el sofá mientras no paraba de llover. Intentaban olvidar lo que había pasado hace un momento así que se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas. Shikamaru volvió a dejar los platos en la cocina y cuando volvió al sofá se encontró a Temari dormida. La miró durante un rato y después se decidió a llevarla a la cama. La cogió en brazos y la dejó lentamente. La tapó como a una niña cuando sintió la mano de Temari agarrando la suya.

**-Vaya, te he despertado. Tranquila yo ya me vo…**

**-No te vayas.**

Temari tenía los ojos entre cerrados y mirando a Shikamaru.

**-No me dejes sola. Por favor.**

Shikamaru sentía que se le rompía el corazón escuchando esas palabras. Era posible que quizá no estuviera tan bien del todo. Así que, aún sin soltar la mano de Temari, se recostó sobre la cama mirándola. En ese momento soltó su mano para abrazarla. Ya había parado de llover cuando ambos se habían dormido.

Unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que Temari abriera los ojos vagamente. Hacía muy buen día. Se empezaba a notar el calor de la mañana. Miró a su lado y estaba sola en la cama. Se incorporó y bostezó mientras se estiraba. En la mesita de noche había un papel. Temari lo cojio y leyó "He salido un momento así que volveré en desayuno en la cocina. Shikamaru".

Temari sonrió al leerlo. Era una nota corta. Digna de un vago como él. Temari se levantó bastante animada. Trataba de no pesar en lo que había sucedido el la noche anterior. Entocnes miró la cama deshecha.

_¿Debería hacerla?_

Temari odiaba hacer las tareas del hogar. Ella vivía con su hermano Kankuro y su habitación era asquerosa. Aunque ella estaba como inquilina, así que debería hacerla.

Temari intentó estirar las sábanas, ella había hecho pocas camas en su vida así que no la estaba saliendo muy bien del todo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y pensó que era Shikamaru. Así que un tanto despreocupada fue a abrir la puerta.

**-Idiota, ¿por qué llamas si es tu…**

Temari miró al frente y no era Shikamaru.

Temari se empezó a poner roja al ver que era Ino.

**-Esto…**

Ino puso su sonrisa hipócrita.

-**Vaya, hola Temari. Creía que estarías en la oficina de la Hokage para recoger tu abanico.**

**-Es que hoy también llega mi equipaje, y como puedes ver pues no tengo ropa.**

Ino miró la camiseta que llevaba puesta Temari. Sin duda era de Shikamaru. Se estaba sintiéndo muy celosa al ver esa camiseta puesta sobre Temari. Y la idea de que había estado con él toda la noche la ponía todavía más enferma.

-**¿Y donde está Shikamaru?**

**-Pues…realmente no lo sé. Al despertarme esta mañana vi una nota al lado de la cama diciendo que volvería en seguida.**

Mientras más hablaba Temari más rabia la daba a Ino.

-**Entonces le esperaré dentro.**

Ino dio un leve empujón a Temari y pasó con toda confianza.

Temari la intentó mirar de buena gana y cerró la puerta.

**-Vaya, ¿te he pillado preparando el desayuno? Tiene muy buena pinta.**

**-Sí, la verdad es que Shikamaru se ha esmerado al prepararme el desayuno.**

Ino volvió a sentir furia hacia Temari.

-**Así que te lo ha preparado él. Eres un poco aprovechada eee. **

Temari ahora estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

**-No entiendo a qué te refieres.**

**-A todo. Quiero decir, te instalas en su casa, te pones su ropa, haces que te prepare el desayuno…**

Ino seguía con su sonrisa hipócrita mientras Temari ya estaba más seria.

**-¿Sabes qué Ino? Yo ya soy bastante adulta como para andar haciendo tonterías. **

**No soy ninguna aprovechada, Shikamaru se está portando bien conmigo porque soy una amiga. Y si eso a ti te molesta, pues lo siento mucho. Y si quieres que deje de comportarse así conmigo, ven y dímelo a la cara. Aunque no cambiarás nada.**

Ino quitó su sonrisa hipócrita de cara unos momentos, pero la volvió a poner en seguida.

-**Vaya Temari, no hace falta que te pongas así. Era una bromita de amigas. Creo que será mejor que me valla. Ya vendré a ver a Shikamaru en otro momento.**

Temari la siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta hasta que se fue.

Ino la estaba empezando a caer realmente mal. Dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa se acercó a comer a la mesa de la cocina. El desayuno que la había preparado Shikamaru realmente tenía buena pinta.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru estaba en la oficina de la Hokage.

**-Con que eso pasó. Está bien Shikamaru, mandaré buscar a ese tipo.**

**-Te lo agradezco.**

**-Bueno, las cosas de Temari que llegaron desde Suna están abajo. **

**-Entonces ya me voy.**

Shikamaru bajó las escaleras y cojio las cosas de Temari. Le había contado a Tsunade lo que había pasado la noche anterior y ya se estaban en busca de Hatori. Shikamaru miró al cielo. Había varias nubes, pero eran totalmente blancas. Decidió darse prisa para llegar a casa. Tenía ganas de ver a Temari.

Mientras, Temari ya había acabado de desayunar y se dispuso a acabar de hacer la cama. La costó bastante pero lo consiguió. Después decidió darse una ducha. Todavía no tenía su ropa, pero ya se pondría algo de Shikamaru. Así que cogió una toalla y se metió en el baño. Tardó cinco minutos en ducharse. Se puso la toalla que era bastante corta y salió de la ducha.

Mientras, Shikamaru abrió la puerta de la casa y vio a Temari saliendo del baño con la toalla puesta. Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco al ver así a Temari. Con el pelo suelto y mojado y con esa toalla tan pequeña. Pero Temari reaccionó de manera muy distinta. Al verle entrar sonrió y se acercó a él corriendo.

**-¡Has traído mi abanico!¡Y mi ropa!**

Shikamaru seguía sonrojado.

-**Muchas gracias.**

Entonces Temari le abrazó. Ahora Shikamaru sí que estaba rojo. Temari se separó de él y Shikamaru intentó volver a la normalidad.

-**Y no solo te he traído eso.**

Temari le miró interrogante. Shikamaru metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una llave que entregó a Temari.

-**Es la llave de mi casa. Ya que vas a estar aquí un tiempo tendrás que tener una llave.**

**-Vaya Shikamaru, no hacía falta que hicieras esto.**

Ambos sonrieron.

-**A propósito, ha venido a verte tu súper amiga Ino. Aunque la decepcionó un poco el encontrarme a mi en vez de a ti solo.**

Temari mientras decía esto se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente.

-**¿Qué quieres decir con "súper amiga Ino"?**

**-Es que es como si la molestara que fuera tu amiga.**

Shikamaru se sentó en el sillón mirando a Temari.

**-La habrás interpretado mal.**

**-No creo.**

**-Oye no es por nada pero deberías vestirte o te resfriarás. **

Temari se dio cuenta de que seguía con la toalla y se sonrojó un poco.

**-Creo…que tienes razón.**

Cojió la maleta en la que venía su equipaje y se puso su típica ropa de ninja. Al fin y al cabo era lo más cómodo que tenía. Escuchó el timbre de la puerta mientras se terminaba de cambiar. Supuso que abriría Shikamaru. Temari empezó a abrir la puerta de la habitación lentamente cuando vio algo que la hizo ponerse algo rara.

Ino estaba abrazando a Shikamaru con los ojos algo humedecidos. Temari no salió completamente de la habitación y se quedó escuchando.

**-Shikamaru, Temari…Temari se ha portado mal conmigo.**

Temari alucinó al escuchar eso. ¿Qué quería decir con qué se había portado mal con ella? En todo caso la que se había pasado de la raya era Ino.

-**¿Qué intentas decir Ino?**

**-Ella, ella esta mañana me echó de tu casa. Yo quería esperarte aquí porque me apetecía estar contigo, pero ella no me dejó pasar y me gritó que me largara.**

**-Temari no pudo decirte algo así.**

**-Ella me tiene envidia porque yo paso contigo mucho más tiempo que ella. Y está tan celosa que no me quiere ni ver.**

Ino se separó de Shikamaru y le miró a los ojos con carita de cachorrito abandonado, lo que hizo que Temari se empezara a molestar más y más.

**-Haber, cuéntame que te dijo. Que problemática eres Ino.**

¿Cómo? ¿Que le cuente que qué la hice yo? ¿Acaso Shikamaru la estaba creyendo?

-**Pues yo llegué esperando encontraros a los dos para ver que tal estaba Temari y de paso verte a ti. Y cuando la dije que si podía esperar dentro, me echo de tu casa.**

**-¿Así de simple?**

**-Sí.**

Shikamaru se calló unos momentos.

**-Ino, creo que deberías irte. Voy a hablar con Temari.**

**-Gracias Shika y por favor piensa lo que te he dicho. Se que ella es tu amiga pero es demasiado posesiva.**

_¿Qué va a hablar conmigo? Pero si se nota que está mintiendo. Además ¿qué es eso de que soy posesiva?_

Temari realmente estaba enfadada.

Ino le dio un beso a Shikamaru en la mejilla y salio de la casa. Shikamaru dio un gran suspiro.

**-Oye mujer problemática, ¿sabes que está mal escuchar sin permiso?**

Temari abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

-**Lo siento, es que no he podido evitar escuchar los halagos de Ino.**

**-Definitivamente las mujeres sois unos grandes problemas. Cuéntame que paso.**

**-¿Acaso te crees que yo la eché de tu casa porque estoy celosa de que ella esté más tiempo contigo que yo?**

**-No me lo creo. Por eso te pido que me lo cuentes.**

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y puso su penetrante mirada en Temari. Ella odiaba que la mirara así. La hacía parecer como si él fuera más fuerte que ella. Aunque técnicamente en ese momento era así, pero no solo en ese instante sino siempre que se encontraba con él. La hacía sentirse pequeña e incluso débil. Espera un momento ¿débil? Temari puede ser de todo pero ¿débil? Suena a chiste. Aunque…en ese momento era como se sentía.

-**Pues nada raro Shikamaru, llegó me pidió pasar la dejé, entre comillas porque me empujo y luego me llamó aprovechadora.**

Shikamaru por ningún momento apartó la mirada de ella. Parecía que realmente la escuchaba.

**-Que problemático, ya cumplí con Ino al preguntarte así que mejor dejemos el tema.**

Temari se sintió realmente estúpida. Pensaba que la estaba escuchando pero realmente tan solo la preguntaba por preguntar.

**-¿Cómo que ya cumpliste con Ino? Eso no es cumplir. Deberías preguntarme más.**

Temari no se dio cuenta de sus palabras, eso sonaba a "Ino es muy importante para ti así que deberías asegurarte de que está bien" al pensar eso sentía que se la revolvía el estómago.

Shikamaru suspiró como si lo que estaba haciendo resultara un gran esfuerzo físico y mental que no era capaz de soportar.

**-Haber mujer problemática, cuéntame por qué te llamó aprovechadora.**

**-Realmente tienes razón. Esto es absurdo. Me debería dar igual lo que piensen unos niños como vosotros.**

Temari se había cruzado de brazos y había fijado la vista en la chimenea para apartarla de la mirada de Shikamaru.

Mientras, este se acercó a una de las estanterías en las que tenía montones y montones de libros y cogió un tablero de shougi, que llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina.

Temari le siguió con la mirada hasta que él se giro y la volvió a mirar.

**-Ven aquí.**

Temari pensó en quejarse y seguir enfadada, pero era una actitud de niña pequeña así que decidió acercarse con su cara de pocos amigos hasta él.

**-Siéntate aquí.**

Shikamaru sacó una silla de la mesa para que Temari se sentara y ella le hizo caso.

Después Shikamaru se sentó en frente y colocó el tablero.

**-¿No pretenderás que juegue contigo?**

**-¿Acaso no sabes jugar?**

**-He jugado un par de veces en mi vida, cuando era pequeña.**

**-Pues a ver que recuerdas.**

Shikamaru sonrió burlonamente y Temari no le veía buena salida a esa situación.

**-Las damas primero.**

Temari puso una sonrisa burlesca y extendió la mano para hacer un movimiento.

Cuando colocó la ficha sobre el tablero agrandó más su sonrisa. Entonces Shikamaru rio un poco.

**-¿Hace mucho que no juegas verdad?**

**-¿Por?**

**-No puedes hacer eso.**

Temari se dio cuenta de que realmente hacía demasiado tiempo que no jugaba. Ese genio no hacía más que meterse con su orgullo cada vez que podía.

-**Pues entonces…aquí.**

Temari iba a apoyar la ficha cuando Shikamaru levantó su mano para tomar la suya, evitando así que apoyara la ficha.

Temari se sonrojó un poco aunque Shikamaru no se dio cuenta.

**-Hay tampoco puedes.**

**-Rayos. ¿Entonces dónde?**

**-Mira esta noche te enseño. Ahora salgamos un rato. Llevas todo el día en casa.**

**-Está bien.**

Mientras Shikamaru guardaba el tablero Temari le esperaba en la puerta.

**-Date prisa genio.**

**-Ya podrías ayudar. **

**-Lo siento, pero eso es tarea para hombres.¿O no?**

Temari rió y Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco

-**Mujer problemática.**

Tras decir esto Shikamaru cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí y salió con Temari.

Mientra, a las afueras de la villa entre los árboles…

-**Menos mal que decidimos pasar por desapercibidos Hatori.**

**-Lo siento, lo siento, es que cuando escuché que estaba en Konoha me dieron ganas de matarla. La habría matado después, pero luego estaba ese niño y claro dos muertes ya sería demasiado.**

**-Callaos los dos. Al parecer, no lograremos permanecer ocultos durante más tiempo.**

**-Pero jefe, Hatori y yo pensamos que ya deberíamos darnos prisa en nuestros planes.**

**-¡Cállate Ryuji! Además creo que nuestros planes van a cambiar.**

**-¿A qué te refieres jefe?**

**-Decís que la hermana del Kazekage está en Konoha ¿no es así?**

Ambos individuos asintieron con la cabeza.

**-Pues entonces creo que ya tengo un plan listo.**

El tipo se dio la vuelta hacia Konoha y los otros dos le siguieron lentamente.

Aquí esta ya por fin. Me ha costado. No sé si he conseguido hacerlo más largo pero lo he intentado jeje.

Bueno agradecimientos a Hio y a zafirita-55 que realmente me habéis dado la inspiración necesaria para ya acabar este capítulol.

Y Armixt también gracias a ti y bueno, acepto tu trato jeje. Al menos lo intentaré. Aunque ya te lo diré en un review cuando pongas el siguiente capítulo, que ya le espero jeje.

Bueno Adiós y como siempre gracias por leer, espero no haberos defraudado.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo.

Temari y Shikamaru caminaban a paso tranquilo por las calles de Konoha. Shikamaru iba con las manos en los bolsillos como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera una pesadez.

Y Temari iba bastante más animada, había olvidado por completo su anterior discusión. Ralmente, hacía mucho que no caminaba por Konoha y aunque no fuera Suna, la alegraba poder salir para caminar. En un momento Shikamaru se paró y se acercó al puesto de una tienda. Temari le miró desde el medio de la calle y finalmente decidió acercarse. Había una caja llena de llaveros y alrededor otras tantas monerías, como anillos, collares…

**Elije uno.**

Temari escuchó la voz del Nara y le miró.

**Quiero decir, no tienes un llavero todavía ¿verdad?**

Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco al decir eso y Temari sonrió. Realmente era una estupidez lo que la había dicho pero la hacía sentirse bien.

**Está bien genio.**

Temari se puso a mirar los distintos llaveros que había bastante contenta, mientras que Shikamaru se avergonzaba un poco al ver en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Finalmente Temari encontró uno con un mini-peluche de un ciervo. No le pareció muy bonito pero entonces recordó algo.

**Oye Shikamaru, tu apellido tenía que ver algo con los ciervos ¿no?**

Shikamaru la miró.

**Sí, algo así. ¿Por qué ahora la pregunta?**

**Mira.**

Temari levantó el llavero y se lo enseñó divertida.

**Me llevaré este.**

**Qué rara eres.**

Shikamaru sacó la cartera de su bolsillo para pagar el llavero. Entonces se le calló su llave.

Temari la miró caer y después la recogió del suelo para dárselo a Shikamaru.

**¿Tú no tienes llavero?**

**Elegir uno es muy problemático. Mejor no tengo y ya.**

**Entonces yo elegiré uno por ti.**

Temari volvió al gran cajón para buscar otro llavero para Shikamaru.

**Oye, mujer problemática, no hace falta que busques nada.**

Temari hizo como si no le escuchara y siguió buscando.

**Dime como quieres el llavero.**

Shikamaru dio un gran suspiro y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para que esa mujer problemática parara de buscar llaveros.

**Me da igual, coje uno y vámonos ya.**

**Que desagradable eres cuando quieres.**

Temari le puso una mueca y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Eso hizo que Shikamaru sintiera algo de miedo.

**Está bien, está bien voy a buscar yo también.**

Temari le sonrió y volvió la vista al montón de llaveros.

Finalmente Temari sostuvo uno entre sus manos. Shikamaru la miró lo que hizo que Temari quisiera soltarlo.

**Espera.**

**¿Qué?**

Temari miró el llavero que tenía entre sus manos y se lo dio al Nara que sonrió al verlo.

Era un abanico abierto. Parecía como la miniatura del abanico de Temari.

**Se parece a tu abanico.**

**Ya lo he notado genio.**

**Entonces supongo que me lo llevaré.**

Temari se sonrojó mientras Shikamaru sonreía. Mientras él lo pagaba Temari salió de la tienda para esperarle. Miraba su llavero, realmente era feo, pero la recordaba al chico llorón que al fin y al cabo era su…amigo. Sí, un amigo que la estaba ayudando. Solo un amigo. Pero ¿sería posible que ellos pudieran ser más que amigos? Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Ella y el chico llorón algo más que amigos? Definitivamente estaba desvariando.

En ese momento salió Shikamaru de la tienda sacando a Temari de sus pensamientos.

**¿Volvemos ya? Es casi la hora de comer.**

**¿Por qué no comemos en algún sitio?**

Shikamaru dio un gran suspiro al cielo.

**Haber ¿dónde quieres comer?**

Shikamaru realmente quería volver a casa y estar tranquilo, pero como decirle que no a Temari. No era porque la tuviera miedo, sino que…él quería darla todo lo que pidiera. No sabía por qué tenía esos sentimientos, además era demasiado problemático pensar en ello.

**Pues…**

Temari miró a Shikamaru, parecía cansado.

**Oye ¿a qué hora te levantaste esta mañana genio?**

Shikamaru no entendía muy bien la pregunta de Temari pero decidió responder

**Pues supongo que a las 7 o por ahí. **

**¿Y a qué hora te sueles levantar?**

**Pues…cuando tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade-sama a las 10 y cuando no a las 6 de la tarde más o menos.**

**Tu realmente eres un vago. ¿Pero por qué tan temprano?**

Shikamaru miró al suelo.

**Es que quería que tuvieras tus cosas cuando te despertases, además quería ir a dar parte a Tsunade de lo que pasó anoche.**

Temari sintió algo de pena por él.

**Bueno, volvamos a casa.**

Temari comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente con las manos detrás de la cabeza en dirección a casa del Nara. Shikamaru la miró interrogante y corrió para alcanzarla.

**Espera, ¿no habías dicho que querías comer fuera?**

**He cambiado de opinión.**

**Qué problemática eres.**

**Ya no me afecta que me digas eso.**

Temari rió y Shikamaru sonrió. Cuando ya casi iban a llegar se encontraron con Sakura.

**Hola chicos.**

**Hola Sakura**

**Qué suerte justo ahora iba a verles. Es que Tsunade-sama quiere que vallan a verla por no sé qué de los exámenes chuunin.**

**Gracias Sakura.**

Temari fue la que respondió. Después se despidieron y Shikamaru y Temari decidieron ir a ver a Tsunade-sama inmediatamente para así quitárselo de en medio.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Tsunade-sama esta los recibió bastante amigable a pesar de su continuo mal humor.

**¿Qué querías Tsunade-sama?**

**Los exámenes chuunin han sido cancelados.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Por el retraso que supuso tu hospitalización. Al fin y al cabo estuviste más de una semana hospitalizada y los exámenes chuunin necesitan preparación. El Kazekage también está de acuerdo en que se suspendan.**

**Entonces ¿Temari volverá ya a Suna?**

**Eso era otra cosa que quería deciros. Al parecer el tal Hatori también tenía intenciones de matarte Temari.**

**Pero ¿cómo puede pensar eso? ¿alguien le ha dicho algo?**

**Verás Shikamaru, puse a Anbu a buscar al tipo y tienen sospechas de que no está solo y que seguramente tramen algo contra la hermana del Kazekage, probablemente un secuestro.**

**Pero, Hokage-sama eso no responde a si volveré a Suna o no.**

**Verás Temari, tu hermano nos ha pedido que no salgas de Konoha hasta que encontremos a Hatori y al resto de personas que pueden estar con él.**

**Está bien.**

**Espero que no te traiga problemas Temari, te podemos pagar el hotel en el que estés y todo lo que necesites.**

**No se preocupe Hokage-sama, me estoy quedando con Shikamaru y él se encargará de pagarme todo. ¿Verdad Shikamaru?**

Temari rió levemente mientras miraba a Shikamaru. Tsunade también puso una sonrisa burlesca.

**Rayos, eres un gran problema Temari.**

Llegaron a casa del Nara casi sin hablar. Shikamaru realmente se veía cansado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Shikamaru sacó la llave con el llavero de abanico que hizo que Temari sonriera levemente. Al entrar Temari se tiró prácticamente sobre el sofá.

**Qué cansada estoy.**

**Podrías venir a la cocina y ayudarme a preparar la comida.**

**No soy buena para esas cosas, solo te estorbaría.**

**Tú simplemente no quieres ayudarme. ¿Pero qué clase de mujer eres que no sabes cocinar?**

**Si estamos con esas ¿qué clase de hombre eres que sí sabes cocinar?**

Temari se rió desde el sofá mientras veía a Shikamaru de espaldas sacando las cosas para preparar la comida.

Temari se acercó a la cocina para ir a ver al Nara abrió un estante y vio dos envases de ramens instantáneos.

**Oye shikamaru, comamos esto.**

Shikamaru miró al estante donde señalaba Temari.

**¿Estás segura?**

**Pues claro. Tengo hambre y no quiero esperar a que tú cocines.**

**Está bien.**

Cogieron los envases y se sentaron en la mesa a comérselos.

**Oye Shikamaru ¿Tú crees que estoy siendo un poco aprovechadora contigo?**

Shikamaru la miró.

**No.**

Era una respuesta muy simple pero a Temari la alegró la cara.

**Y Temari, hablaré con Ino para que ya deje de decir esas cosas.**

Temari le miró con bastante ternura aunque cambió su actitud.

**Supongo que tendré que darte las gracias ¿no genio?**

**Supongo**

Shikamaru sonrio. Ambos acabaron de comer y fue Temari la que se encargó de tirar las cosas, al fin y al cabo no hacía casi nada en esa casa.

**Oye Shikamaru ¿por qué no te vas a dormir un rato? Te has levantado muy temprano hoy.**

**Eso ha sonado a que e preocupas por mi.**

Dijo Shikamaru divertido.

**No es eso. Es que haces daño a la vista con esa cara de dormido que llevas.**

**Vale, ya lo he entendido.**

Shikamaru se iba a levantar de la mesa cuando sonó el teléfono.

**Temari, cógelo tú que estás más cerca.**

**Es tu casa.**

Shikmaru la miró con cara de niño pequeño pidiéndola un favor.

**Está bien.**

Temari cogió el teléfono

**¿Sí?**

…**.**

**A sí soy yo. **

…

**Gracias pero tampoco es para tanto.**

…

**Está bien ahora se lo paso.**

Temari se alejó un poco el teléfono de la oreja para llamar a Shikamaru.

**Es tu madre.**

**Voy, voy.**

Shikmaru se levantó perezosamente de la silla y se acercó a coger el teléfono que tenía Temari entre sus manos.

**Dime.**

…

**No mamá, es solo una amiga.**

…

**¿Esta noche?**

…

**Pero… no sé si querrá,**

…

**Está bien , está bien la llevaré.**

…

**Adiós.**

Shikamaru colgó el teléfono y dio un gran suspiro.

**¿Qué decían tus padres?**

**Quieren que vaya a cenar a casa esta noche.**

**Entonces que te lo pases bien, yo cenaré ramen instantáneo.**

**No, tú vienes.**

**¿Queeeeeeé?**

**Mi madre se ha empeñado en que vallas.**

Temari dio un largo suspiro.

**Está bien. Iré.**

Shikamaru se levantó y para sorpresa de temari en vez de ir al cuarto de dirigió a la terraza. Temari iba a preguntarle pero veía más divertido seguirle. Al entrar en la terraza vio al Nara sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo junto a un mechero. Shikmaru se había apoyado en la barandilla y Temari decidió acompañarle.

**Vete dentro mujer problemática.**

Temari pensaba que le estaba molestando, que quizá quería fumarse un cigarro tranquilo sin ella para poder descansar realmente. ¿Y si ella le estaba molestando?

**No es que me molestes aquí.**

Temari le miró asombrada ¿es que acaso ese tipo puede meterse en sus pensamientos?

**Es solo que Sakura me dijo que el humo del tabaco podía ser perjudicial para tu estado.**

Shikmaru seguía con la mirada en el cielo y Temari le miraba con cierto deje de admiración. Relamente ese niño llorón quería cuidarla. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto fumar un solo cigarrillo en todo el tiempo que llevaba con él.

Temari le puso la mano en la cabeza y empujó hacia abajo haciendo que Shikamaru chocara más de medio cuerpo contra la barandilla de la terraza. Temari miraba divertida la escenita que estaba provocando y reía.

**Tonto, ya me lo podrías haber dicho antes, es tu casa, podría haberme ido a la habitación o algo.**

Finalmente Temari quitó su mano para que Shikamaru se pudiera incorporar.

**Que problemática eres. A mi no me importa fumar fuera.**

Shikmaru volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla con total tranquilidad y Temari apartó un poco su sonrisa.

**Fumas porque él lo hacía ¿verdad?**

Shikamaru puso una mirada seria. Cada vez que se acercaba un cigarrillo a la boca le recordaba. Asuma había sido un buen maestro y amigo. Entocnes sonrió y miró a Temari.

**Podría decirse que sí.**

Entonces Temari le miró con mucha calma. Shikamaru se terminó el cigarrillo y lo tiró

**Me voy a dormir un rato.**

**Sí, anda ve, que das miedo con esa cara.**

Shikamaru volvió a sonreír y ambos entraron en la casa.

**¿Y qué vas a hacer tu, Temari?**

**Tienes un montón de libros y a mí me gusta leer, así que creo que no me aburriré.**

Shikamaru abrió la puerta de la habitación y la dejó medio abierta. Se tiró sobre la cama, recordó que esa noche había podido dormir abrazado a ella, realmente Temari era la chica más problemática que conocía, más que su madre, que la Hokage y que Ino. Ya que al fin y al cabo era el último pensamiento que tenía siempre en mente antes de dormirse.

Por otro lado estaba Temari, se acercó a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua. Después lo dejó sobre el fregadero. No tenía ninguna intención de lavarlo, sencillamente no tenía ganas. Después se acercó a la estantería y cogió un libro, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer. Era una tarde tranquila, esa casa era tranquila. Pensaba en Shikamaru que estaba a escasos metros de ella. Después se recostó un poco sobre el sofá, empezaba a sentir sueño. Finalmente el libró se calló al suelo y Temari dejó caer la cabeza sobre el sofá. Se había dormido.

Pasaron unas dos horas hasta que Temari abrió los ojos por un ruido. Estaba medio adormilada, pero pudo reconocer el sonido del timbre. Se levantó tambaleándose. Seguramente ella tendría que abrir la puerta ya que no había signos de vida del Nara.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. A Temari la estaba cansando tantas llamadas. Fianlemnte consiguió llegar al pomo de la puerta. Dio un gran bostezo y después abrió la puerta lentamente.

Al abrirla, vio a la última persona que la apetecía ver en ese momento.

**Hola Temari-san **

Ahí estaba ella, Ino, con su amplia sonrisa hipócrita que cada vez molestaba más a Temari.

**Hola Ino-**bostezo-**¿qué querías?**

**Vaya, estabas durmiendo. Aunque no importa, he venido a ver a Shikamaru. ¿le puedes decir que he venido?**

**Él ahora no te puede atender. Está durmiendo y no me gustaría despertarle.**

**Vaya, es que esta mañana creo que se levantó muy temprano. No importa, dile que quiero cenar esta noche con él, porque como tu sabes…él me lo prometió.**

Al acabar de decir esa frase Ino acentuó su sonrisa cosa que a Temari la seguía molestando cada vez más y más.

**Pues lo siento Ino, no va a poder ir a cenar esta noche.**

Ino quitó su sonrisa y la miró con algo de desprecio.

**¿Y eso por qué?**

**Es que esta noche sus padres se han empeñado en que vallamos a cenar.**

**¿Los dos?**

**Sí.**

Ino se quedó callada unos instantes. Temari deseaba que se fuera ya para poder seguir durmiendo.

**Oh valla. Entonces ya hablaré con él en otro momento. **

**Sí, ya lo harás.**

Ino volvió a sonreír y Temari también sonrió, pero esta ves de verdad. Sentía que podría cerrar la puerta de un momento a otro y así poder seguir durmiendo otro rato. Aunque no podía ser tan bonito.

**Bueno Temari, espero que les caigas bien a la familia de Shikamaru. Quiero decir, a mí me conocen desde que nací y mi padre y el de Shikamaru son amigos de toda la vida. **

**¿Acaso eso debería importarme?**

**Yo solo te digo que tengo más posibilidades que tu. Y debes aceptarlo, no tienes nada que hacer.**

Esas palabras no deberían haber molestado a Temari, pero…sin saber por qué la molestaban.

**Está bien Ino. Entonces hasta otra.**

**Está bien y dile que he venido a verle.**

**Sí, si…**

Temari logró cerrar la puerta. Soltó un gran suspiro. Por fin la pesadita de Ino se había ido. Empezó a darse la vuelta lentamente y vio a Shikamaru de pie frente a ella con la cara de dormido. Del susto se echó hacia atrás.

**Me has asustado, momia andante.**

Temari se acercó enfadada y le dio un golpe. Shikamaru se llevo la mano a la cabeza, donde le había dado Temari.

**Tsk, lo siento.**

**¿Has escuchado algo?**

**Desde que Ino dijo que esperaba que le cayeras bien a mi familia.**

Temari dio un suspiro.

**Creo que no la caigo muy bien.**

Shikamaru rió divertido. Como si el entendiera algo que Temari jamás entendería.

**¿De qué te ríes niño lágrimas?**

**Ya te lo contaré otro día.**

Shikamaru se dirigía al cuarto cuando vio una manta mal puesta sobre el sofá.

**¿Estabas durmiendo?**

**Tú lo has dicho, estaba. Hasta que vino Ino y me hizo levantarme.**

Temari bostezó y se estiró.

**¿Y tu vas a seguir durmiendo genio?**

**Supongo que no-**bostezo-**soy vago pero no tanto.**

**Oye Shikamaru ¿Y qué debería ponerme?**

**Ve normal, como estás ahora. **

**¿Seguro?**

**Que sí**

Temari no acababa de convencerse de la respuesta del Nara, pero en fin, no la apetecía pensar en eso.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Unas bromitas del Nara hacia Temari, unas risas…

Temari realmente recordaba a Shikamaru a su madre. Era muy estricta, pero como había dicho su padre, tenía momentos en los que sonreía y que por eso la quería. Espera está hablando de su padre y de su madre, aunque por un momento ha pensado en Temari. Entonces ¿quiere a Temari? Va, eso no es posible es una mujer muy problemática igual que su madre, igual que tiene sus momentos buenos, aaaa eso es demasiado problemático. Shikamaru estaba empezando a hacerse un lío en el cerebro. Sería mejor que dejara de pensar.

Por otro lado estaba Temari, realmente piensa que él un vago y quizá un poco idiota. Pero sin saber por qué ha aceptado el estar viviendo con él en sucasa mientras está en Konoha. Bueno, en realidad lo hace porque es su amigo, aunque ella le diento como más que un amigo, pero ¿qué viene detrás de ser amigos? Viene el más que amigos. Eso es ¿súper amigos? Realmente se estaba liando sola. Ya estaba lista para ir a cenar a casa de los padres del Nara.

Shikamaru estaba esperándola sentado en el sofá. Con aire despreocupado pero algo nervioso.

En un momento salió Temari no iba muy arreglada pero Shikamaru la notó especialmente guapa en ese momento. Este pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse un poco. Temari lo notó y también se sonrojo. Rayos, no parecía Temari, se sonrojaba cada dos por tres por la culpa de ese vago bueno para nada.

**Entonces…¿nos vamos ya?**

Temari puso una sonrisa algo forzada y Shikamaru apartó la mirada todavía sonrojado.

Salieron de la casa y fue Temari la que cerró la puerta con llave. Ya sentía aquella casa como su hogar.

Shikamaru comenzó a caminar mientras Temari terminaba de cerrar. Así se dirigieron hacia la casa principal del clan Nara

Y otra vez a las afueras de Konoha

**Está decidido, mañana la vigilaremos hasta que podamos secuestrarla**

**¿Ya mañana? Que pocas ganas jefe, mejor otro día.**

**Yo estoy con el jefe, tengo ganas de volver a encontrarme con esa zorra.**

**Tranquilo Hatori, tómatelo con calma, si hacemos bien el trabajo puede que te permita matar al niño que vive con ella.**

Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Me ha costado mucho, como los otros. Aunque bueno haber que hago en la cena de los Nara jeje.

Muchas gracias a Armixt y a Hio y que sois los que me habéis dado ganas para hacer este capi :D

Y quiero decir, que probablemente a partir de ahora comenzaré a tardar más para hacer los capis, mayormente porque se acaba el puente y vuelvo a las clases y encima con exámenes y cosas que hacer. Pero cuando vengan las vacaciones de Semana Santa será hacer un capítulo por día jeje.

Bueno espero los reviws ok¿?

Mata ne :D


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí estoy de nuevo! Después de algún tiempo eso sí. Es que he estado un poco ocupado pero bueno ya dejo el siguiente capi.

Temari caminaba un poco preocupada. Iba a conocer a la familia del clan Nara, los padres del niño llorón, genio y vago. Y aunque la cueste admitirlo…también los padres de su mejor amigo. Pero, si tan solo era su mejor amigo…no tendría que importarla mucho, al fin y al cabo no es que tuviera que caerles bien ya que era solo su amiga. Pero sentía la necesidad de ser muy agradable y dar buena impresión para futuras visitas. ¿Futuras visitas? ¿Por qué iba ella querer verles más a los Nara? Ni que Shikamaru fuera su prometido o algo así.

Por otro lado Shikamaru también estaba algo nervioso. ¿Y si Temari no simpatizaba con sus padres? Estaba claro que Temari les caería bien a ambos, ya que es muy amable y bastante agradable y también tiene una bonita sonrisa y…Está pensándolo demasiado. Temari es Temari y ya está, no es tan especial. Solo una amiga. Pero espera que la caigan bien sus padres, después de todo no son tan mala gente.

Sin que se dieron cuenta había llegado a la casa de los Nara.

Temari la miró de arriba abajo. Era bastante grande digna de un clan como el de los Nara y además tenía un gran patio.

**Venga entremos.**

Temari le miró y Shikamaru comenzó a andar. Ella comenzó a andar detrás de él. Ahora se sentía todavía más nerviosa.

Shikamaru llamó al timbre. En unos pocos minutos apareció Yoshino abriendo la puerta.

**Bienvenidos.**

Temari se apresuró a hacer una reverencia

**Encantada, soy Sabaku no Temari, muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar en su casa.**

Temari se levantó. Se estaba empezando a poner roja. Realmente era mala para esas presentaciones.

**Oh, valla que chica más educada. Encantada soy Yoshino Nara, espero que estés cuidando bien de mi hijo.**

**Sí.**

Espera, ha dicho que sí. Madre mía, había admitido que estaba cuidando del vago. Realmente estaba nerviosa. Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco al oír eso.

En ese momento se acercó Shikaku a la puerta para recibirlos.

**Ya habéis llegado. Encantado, soy Shikakau Nara, es un placer tener a la hermana del Kazekage en nuestra casa.**

**No, el placer es mío.**

Shikamaru estaba alucinando, Temari parecía una señorita refinada y educada. Se notaba qe estaba intentado caer bien a sus padres. Aunque eso solo lo pudo notar él.

**Bueno pasemos dentro la cena está casi lista.**

Yoshino volvió a la cocina y Shikaku guió a Temari y a Shikamaru hasta el comedor. Los tres tomaron asiento tranquilamente. En ese momento llegó Yoshino con algunas cosas para poner la mesa pero en seguida se sentó.

**Shikaku, Shikamaru, haced el favor de traer lo que falta.**

Shikakau aceptó tranquilamente y Shikamaru se levantó vagamente diciendo su frase favorita. No hace falta ni que la nombre.

Temari se empezó a sentir todavía más nerviosa. Estaba sola con Yoshino, y siempre había escuchado que era una persona muy estricta y algo mal humorada.

No sabía que hacer, si hablar o esperar a que hablara. Aunque Yoshino no la dejó mantener esa duda por mucho tiempo.

**Y dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?**

**21, los cumplí hace poco.**

**Valla, tres años más que Shikamaru. Ya veo que se serás una buena novia, muy madura. Realmente eres la primera mujer que trae a casa.**

¿Ha-había dicho no-novia? Tenía que sacarla de su error.

**Esto…Shikamaru y yo…**

**Además eres la hermana del Kazekage, dicen que eres la mejor estratega de Suna, a parte de una jounin importante.**

Yoshino no la dejaba sacarla de su error.

**Gracias por los halagos, pero debo decirla que Shikamaru y yo solo somos amigos.**

Temari intentó reir

**Ya lo sé.**

Temari se quedó algo fría en ese momento entraron Shikamaru y Shikaku con las cosas. Shikamaru se sentó al lado de Temari y en frente de ambos estaban Shikaku y Yoshino.

**Bueno pues empecemos a comer.**

Tras decir esto Shikaku Temari sintió que ahora tendría un momento de calma, ya que con la boca llena no se habla. Pero ahora la preocupaba otra cosa. ¿Qué había querido decir Yoshino con eso de que ya sabía que eran amigos? Pero si acababa de decir que sería una buena novia. Espera, eso es futuro. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando esa mujer?

**Y Temari, ¿cómo estás viviendo con este vago?**

La pregunta de Shikaku la tomó por sorpresa. Tenía que responder y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Pero…¿qué era lo que tenía que responder?

**Papá no soy tan vago, hago cosas.**

Temari agradeció esas palabras de Shikamaru la había dado tiempo para pensar y además ya sabía más o menos como responder.

**Es verdad, es él el que cocina y hace casi todo, a mí no se me da muy bien hacer las cosas del hogar.**

_Creo que he metido la pata al decir eso último._

Temari se había equivocado. ¿Cómo se tomarían sus padres el que ella no supiera hacer nada del hogar? ¿Quizá no la querrían tener cerca de su hijo y no permitirían que fueran novios nunca? Espera, a qué ha venido eso de novios. Hai madre, estaba desvariando.

**No me digas que este vago hace algo. Jaja. Bueno Shikmaru, me alegra que sepas servir a una mujer.**

Temari dio un suspiro en su interior, las palabras de Shikakau la habían hecho relajarse bastante. Esa familia era bastante agradable.

**Sí, me alegro de que Shikamaru esté haciendo algo. Tu sigue tratándole así, haz que te haga todo.**

Yoshino sonrió tras decir eso. La madre de Shikamaru era realmente amable. No se parecían casi en nada en lo que la había dicho Shikamaru.

**Sí, eso haré. Tengo que hacer que deje de mirar tanto las nubes y siente un poco la cabeza.**

Temari rió y Shikamaru también.

**Oye, oye que tampoco eres mi mujer para ponerte así.**

**No importa, soy lo suficientemente amiga tuya como para hacer eso y más.**

Temari ya estaba relajada y se notaba que el ambiente había cambiado. Los padres de Shikamaru eran bastante agradables y Shikamaru también parecía relajado.

La cena pasó tranquilamente algunas risas etc. Temari se alió con Yoshino para que Shikamaru y Shikaku recogieran todo. Entre risas la velada se estaba acabando.

**Bueno, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos.**

**Sí, ya es muy tarde y mañana Shikamaru trabaja.**

De esta forma Shikamaru y Temari comenzaban a levantarse de la mesa para irse.

**Está bien. **

Yoshino se levantó de la mesa para acompañarles hasta la puerta.

Ella y Temari se adelantaron dejando atrás a Shikamaru con Shikaku.

**Oye hijo, una cosa, cuida a esa mujer, se la nota que es igual a tu madre y además es muy guapa. Cuida de que no la quieran como mujer otros hombres.**

**¿Qué quieres decir papá?**

**Hijo, es la hermana del zazekage y es hermosa, debe tener mil propuestas de matrimonio en Suna, si no te das prisa alguien se la llevará antes que tu.**

Shikamaru entendió lo que su padre quería decir. Pero…¿propuestas de matrimonio? Eso no se le había ocurrido pensarlo. Realmente era guapa y sí era la hermana del Zazekage y sí tamibén era los bastante adulta como para querer casarse. ¿Temari casada?

Esa idea le revolvía el estómago.

Por otro lado Temari y Yoshino se iban acercando a la puerta.

**Temari, cuida bien de mi hijo. Él te aprecia mucho, lo puedo notar. Quizá más de lo que tu piensas.**

Temari no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir Yoshino. Peor tenía que responder.

**Yo me encargaré de él.**

Temari sonrió y Yoshino le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces llegaron los hombres Nara a la puerta. Temari y Shikamaru salieron, hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la casa.

El matrimonio Nara cerró la puerta y hablaron.

**¿Qué opinas de la chica de la que se ha enamorado nuestro hijo?**

**Me recuerda un poco a ti. La verdad es que me parece bastante buena para él.**

**Lo mismo pienso, es muy dura y va a saber hacer trabajar a ese vago. Haber para cuando será la boda.**

**Te estás dando mucha prisa mujer, todavía no saben ni lo que sienten.**

**Pero nosotros ya les hemos dado un empujón, ¿no crees?**

Shikakau rió divertido al ver como era su mujer.

Por otro lado estaban Shikamaru y Temari volviendo a casa.

**Hace demasiado frío esta noche.**

**¿Tu crees? Pues comparado con Suna esta es una noche agradable.**

Temari miró al cielo estrellado. Era mu bonito y Shikamaru la miró.

**¿Qué te han parecido mis padres?**

**Eran muy amables, no sé por qué me hablas tan mal de tu madre. Sí que parecía estricta, pero era agradable.**

**Eso es porque estabas tu.**

**¿Y tú crees que yo les he caído bien? Dijeron que era la primera chica que llevabas a casa a cenar.**

**Así es. Yo creo que no deberías preocuparte. Parecían contentos contigo.**

Ambos estaban contentos, pero tenían muchas dudas. Temari ya estaba empezando a sospechar que Shikamaru la importaba más de lo normal y eso la estaba asustando un poco. Por otro lado Shikamaru veía que el problema se estaba haciendo demasiado grande, que esa chica se estaba volviendo demasiado problemática para él.

La noche realmente se veía hermosa, era tarde y ambos, solos, caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Temari por alguna razón no quería que se acabara el paseo. Estar al lado de Shikamaru con ese cielo tan bonito la hacía setirse muy tranquila. Por otro lado Shikamaru sentía muy problemática esa situación, pero se sentía muy bien al caminar al lado de Temari.

Llegaron a la casa del Nara ya muy tarde. Sería más de media noche.

**Déjame abrir a mí.**

Temari sonrió a Shikamaru y él se apartó para que pasara con su llave. Temari abrió y entró en la casa a oscuras. Shikamaru se encargó de encender la luz del salón.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que se habían dejado la puerta del balcón totalmente abierta y el frío que había entrado se notaba.

**Oh valla, que despistados somos, Temari.**

Shikamaru se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y corrió as cortinas.

Ambos entraron en la habitación para buscar ya su ropa para dormir. Ya se sobrentendía que Shikamaru se cambiaría en el salón y Temari en la habitación.

Shikamaru abrió un cajón de la cómoda que había para coger unos pantalones y al abrirlo se empezó a poner rojo. En seguida cerró el cajón rápidamente. Temari le miró y se dio cuenta de que había abierto el cajón donde había guardado ella Europa interior.

Pensó que debería enfadarse y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Hasta que vió como Shikamaru se daba la vuelta totalmente rojo. En ese moemtno comenzó a reíse. Se empezó a reir a carcajada limpia. Shikamaru se veía patético. Él simplemente bajó la cabeza muy avergonzado y siguió rojo.

**Mira que eres tonto, anda que no recordar los cajones que me das a mi…**

Temari siguió riéndose. Hasta que Shikamaru cogió unos simples pantalones y salió de la habitación. No quería seguir escuchando las carcajadas de Temari.

Ella se quedó sola en la habitación y miró su equipaje detenidamente. A parte de la ropa interior no había sacado más de lo que llevaba puesto. Al ver la ropa que tenía como pijama se quedó un poco avergonzada. Era un camisón corto color negro con algún encaje en la parte de los pechos. La costaba decirlo pero era demasiado insinuador. ¿Cómo iba a salir con eso? Todavía la apetecía hablar con el Nara un rato. Miró a la maleta y vio una nota. Era de Kankuro, lo reconocía por la letra.

"Espero que no te enfades por el quipaje que te he dejado, y no le eches las culpas a Gaara, pobre se enteró demasiado tarde. Te quiere, tu hermano?"

Temari estrujó el papel en su mano y lo convirtió en polvo, literalmente. ¿Qué la quería? Para hacer eso debía sentir de todo hacia ella menos cariño. Ni si quiera le había puesto una bata o algo así. Finalmente se puso el camisón y entreabrió la puerta de la habitación. Entonces vio a Shikamaru de espaldas sentado en el sofá, con el torso desnudo y un brazo por encima del sofá. Había encendido fuego y eso a Temari la hizo ponerse un poco colorada. Abrió la puerta del todo y entonces Shikamaru notó su presencia y giró la cabeza. En ese momento Temari recordó como estaba vestida. Shikamaru la miró y se volvió a sonrojar.

**Esto…yo…como verás yo no he sido la que ha hecho mi equipaje y bueno…no**

**tendrás una bata o algo…**

Sabía que apartar la mirada cuando le hablaban era de mala educación pero el verla así…

**Sí claro, voy a ver en el armario.**

Shikamaru se levantó del sofá rápidamente, ambos estaban en una situación bastante

comprometida. Temari no podía dejar de mirarle a su pecho descubierto y él intentaba

no mirarla al escote. Fialmente Shikamaru sacú una bata de él azul oscura. La llegaba

hasta los tobillos, aunque Shikamaru fuera más pequeño que ella era más alto. Temari se la puso en seguida y realmente la tapó bastante, aunque la seguía quedadndo un gran escote.

**Gracias.**

**No hay de que.**

Shikamaru la sonrió todavía sonrojado al igual que Temari. Ambos fueron al sofá y se sentaron mirándose uno al otro. Pero, Temari no tardó en apartar la mirada para ver el hermoso fuego. El sonido que hacía las llamas ardiendo, la relajaba mucho y llenaba el silencio que dejaban Shikamaru y ella. De repente giró la mirada a Shikamaru animada.

**¿Tu no ibas a enseñarme a jugar al shogi genio?**

**Es verdad.**

Shikamaru se levantó del sofá para ir a buscar el tablero. Temari miró su espalda al agacharse. Simplemente el mirarlo la dejaba sin palabras. Shikamaru finalmente cogió el tablero y vio a Temari mirándolo fijamente. Ella se dio cuenta y quiso aparentar normalidad sonriendo. Pero a Shikamaru no podía engañarle. Él sabía que ella la estaba mirando pero no sabía por qué.

**Venga empecemos.**

Temari seguía con la sonrisa y el Nara no quería darle importancia, así que colocó todo.

Shikamaru la hizo algunas explicaciones, la explicaba cosas y entonces lograron comenzar una partida.

Aunque la estaba haciendo Shikamaru solo prácticamente. Ya que al ver los errores que cometía Temari se los corregía y la hacía colocar bien las fichas. Por lo que se estaba alargando. Era un Shikamaru contra Shikamaru (xD).

En un momento en que Temari estaba pensando la siguiente jugada Shikamaru recordó lo que le había dicho su padre sobre las proposiciones de matrimonio.

**Esto Temari... **

**¿Sí?**

Temari había respondido pero seguía mirado el tablero de shogi.

**Esto…tu…¿has recibido alguna…propuesta de matrimonio?**

Temari seguía mirando el tablero.

**Este mes…llevo dos. Claro que el mes pasado fueron seis.**

Shikamaru se quedó helado. De un momento a otro se acercó a la cara de Temari tirando el tablero.

Temari mirño el tablero caerse del sofá y no la dio tiempo de llorar por la partida porque tenía la cara de Shikamaru delante de ella.

**¿Cómo que seis el mes pasado? ¿Y cómo que en este mes llevas dos?**

**Shikamaru, has tirado la partida. Yo…iba ganando.**

**Eso no importa. Respóndeme.**

Temari miró a Shikamaru que todavía seguía delante de ella.

**Pues…es normal, quiero decir, era la hija del Kazekage y ahora la hermana, es normal que hallan hombres que quieran casarse conmigo.**

**¿Cómo que normal? ¿Eso significa que te casas? ¿Pero cuándo te vas a casar? Deberías pensarlo, eres muy joven todavía y…**

Shikamaru estaba muy nervioso, estaba atacado. ¿Temari casada? Era como imaginar a Hinata diciendo naruto-kun sin tartamudear, es decir, imposible.

Shikamaru estaba prácticamente encima de ella esperando respuestas.

**Shikamaru, no me caso. He denegado todas las propuestas. Cuando mi padre estaba vivo me arregló un matrimonio concertado pero a su muerte lo anulé. ¿Ya estás tranquilo?**

Shikamaru al escuchar esas palabras dio un largo suspiro sobre la cara de Temari y después se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá.

**Que alivio.**

**¿Cómo que alivio?**

**No te imagino casada con alguien?**

**¿Qué insinuas? ¿Qué no valgo?**

**No es eso, es solo que…**

Shikamaru se incorporó y miró a Temari.

**No me agrada la idea de verte casada con otro hombre.**

**¿Cómo que otro hombre? ¿Entonces con quién según tu debería casarme?**

Shikamaru se quedó callado.

**Va, hablar de eso es muy problemático. Mejor recojo el tablero.**

Shikamaru se bajó del sofá y se puso a cuatro patas a buscar debajo del sofá.

**No, dímelo.**

Temari se empezó a apoyar sobre la espalda del Nara a modo de juego impulsándole hacia abajo para reirse un rato.

**Déjame Temari.**

**No hasta que me lo digsa.**

Ambos sonreían. Parecían unos críos. Entocnes a Temari se la ocurrió hacerle cosquillas. Shikamaru empezó a reírse.

**¿Ahora me lo dices?**

Finalmente Shikamaru cayó al suelo y Temari intentó mantener el equilibrio, al fin y al cabo estaba totalmente apoyada sobre él. Pero no lo consiguió y dio el tiempo justo a Shikamaru de darse la vuelta en el suelo.

Temari no se había dado cuenta de la situación, hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Shikamaru a escasos milímetros de su cara. Se empezó a poner colorada, en ese momento Shikamaru abrió los ojos, sentía que ambos se habían caído pero no se imaginaba que Temari estaría tan cerca de su cara.

Podía sentir el roce de su cuerpo sobre él, por lo que también se empezó a sonrojar. Temari estaba haciendo fuerza con los brazos para no caer y poder empezar a levantarse, pero sus brazos flaquearon y cayó sobre Shikamaru, haciendo que él pudiera sentir todo su cuerpo sobre él. Por lo que la cara de Temari ahora se encontraba todavía más cerca.

En ese momento Temari soltó una risilla. Shikamaru también comenzó a reír.

**Somos patéticos.**

**¿Cómo hemos podido acabar así?**

Empezaron a reírse y ninguno podía levantarse ya que estaban concentrados solo en reírse.

**Creo que ya deberíamos levantarnos.**

**Haber si lo logramos esta vez.**

Temari volvió a apoyar los brazos sobre el suelo e intentó ponerse a cuatro patas para estar un poco más estable. Entonces Shikamaru pudo erguirse un poco y acabar sentado otra vez demasiado cerca de la cara de Temari. Ambos sonrieron y Temari ya estaba lista para levantarse totalmente. Pero en un momento se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru la había tomado de un brazo y la había atraído hacia él para darla un abrazo. Temari dejó los brazos sueltos y se había sonrojado. Por otro lado Shikamaru la abrazaba fuertemente y tenía una cara seria. Temari no sabía como reaccionar, ella, ella quería abrazarle y ¿porqué no? Entonces apoyó sus rodillas un poco sobre el suelo para tener el equilibrio para abrazarle. En ese momento cerró los ojos. Definitivamente ese Nara era distinto del resto de los hombres. De haber sido otro le abría dado varios golpes con su abanico por semejante atrevimiento. Pero era él, era Shikamaru, su amigo que desde hace mucho tiempo ya quería que fuera más que su amigo.

Sin duda alguna desde el momento en el que él la ganó en el primer examen chuunin siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos. Ella siempre había pensado que los hombres eran todos muy imbéciles y que no valían para nada, pero Shikamaru, al ganarla, le demostró que no era así. Desde ese momento Shikamaru era parte de su vida.

Por otro lado Shikamaru no podía creer que hubiera hecho algo tan problemático como abrazar a una chica. Claro, que no era cualquier chica era Temari. Esa chica era distinta. Le traía más problemas que su madre que Ino y que Tsunade-sama. Era sin duda, el mayor problema de su vida, que no sabía como afrontarlo. Desde el momento en que le había salvado con Tayuya. No esperaba que alguien le fuera a ayudar en ese momento. No esperaba que le salvara una mujer y que encima se diera aires de grande. Y tampoco esperaba la primera sonrisa que le dio justo después de acabar con Tayuya. Sin duda alguna esa fue la sonrisa que la hizo a Temari convertirse en el mayor problema de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos. Podía oler la fragancia que desprendía Temari. Ella no había hacho nada por soltarse así que él no sería el que rompería ese momento.

Temari sentía sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda del Nara, era difícil para ella aceptarlo, pero deseaba a ese chico problema llorón y vago.

En un momento Temari sintió que se acercaba a su oído como para susurrarla algo.

**Eres demasiado problemática.**

Temari sonrió para si y reempezó a separar del Nara. Shikamaru no hizo ningún intento por que no se separara. Al fin y al cabo no sabía por qué hacía eso.

**Bueno me voy a dormir. Te dejo recogiendo.**

**¿Cómo?**

Temari se levantó con una sonrisa y después se metió en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza, realmente no entendía a las mujeres. Dio un largo suspiro y se puso a recoger las fichas del tablero con resignación.

Por otro lado Temari se encontraba muy rara. Intentaba agarrarse el corazón con la mano. Su respiración era algo agitada. Realmente Shikamaru la había sorprendido. Pero lo que más la había sorprendido era que ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

Pero…que más daba. Eran amigos, un abrazo era algo absolutamente normal y ya está. No tenía por qué darle más vueltas al asunto. Se quitó la bata de Shikamaru y la apoyó en una silla. Estaba realmente cansada así que se metió en la cama del Nara. Ya habían habladote que Shikamaru durmiera en el sofá así que se tapó tranquilamente.

Mientras, Shikamaru ya había terminado de recoger las piezas de shogi. Apagó el fuego y ya tenía ganas de dormir. Pero tenía que entrar a la habitación por una manta. No quería molestar a Temari pero la noche estaba especialmente fresca.

Intentó no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta. Entró lentamentede puntillas.

**¿Qué quieres Nara?**

Shikamaru se paró en seco, le había asustado que Temari hubiera hablado de repente. Giró la cabeza y la vio sentada con solo el camisón.

**Esto…siento despertarte es que hace frío y…**

Temari puso una mirada de culpabilidad que Shikamaru no entendió.

Finalmente sonrió y se hizo a un lado de la cama.

**Sí, hace mucho frío. Quédate conmigo.**

Temari lo dijo muy seria. Shikamaru l miró sonrojado. Finalmente se acercó al lado de la cama que Temari había dejado vacío y estiró las sabanas para meterse en la cama. Se metió y se recostó mirando al techo. Entonces Temari también se recostó mirando a Shikamaru. Pero cerró los ojos en seguida. Shikamaru la miró de reojo. Parecía tan frágil como cuando estaba en el hospital. Realmente cuando dormía parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento. Shikamaru finalmente se giró y la siguió mirando. Estaba todo en tan completo silencio que podía escuchar y sentrla respiración de Temari. Estaba tan cerca de ella que parecía imposible. ¿Cómo habían acabado así? Es decir, tan cerca el uno del otro, vestidos así, en la misma cama. Era muy problemático pensarlo, así que simplemente sonrió y cerró los ojos para dormirse escuchando el aliento de Temari.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos. Sentía una mano sobre su pecho. Pero no una mano cualquiera, era la mano de Temari, y al instante sintió su otra mano.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él. Shikamaru se empezó a poner rojo. Temari estaba despierta y sonreía un poco colorada. Shikamaru sabía que ella estaba despierta. Pero, se sentía raro al sentirla cerca de él, por su propia voluntad.

Simplemente la quería, ya lo tenía muy claro, estaba enamorado de la mujer más problemática que había conocido. Y sabía que no dejaría que nadie acabara con la felicidad de Temari.

Aquí está el capi ha costao tres días xD y creo que no me ha quedado muy bien pero lo he intentado.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los reviews los ánimos que me han dado. Y también por supuesto agradezco a las personas que los han escrito jeje

Así que gracias a Hio, Armixt, Zafirita-55, titxutemari y giuliano.

Y quiero decir que Ino me está dando pena, a mí realmente no me cae mal, he de decir que al principio de la serie me gustaba como pareja de Shikamaru, pero cambié de idea cuando Temari salvó a Shikamaru de Tayuya, desde entonces veo a Ino como a una muy buena amiga de Shikamaru y un gran apoyo para él, algo así como Choji. Al fin y al cabo están en el mismo equipo y sus padres son amigos, sí, realmente es una gran amiga para él. Pero solo amiga ¿vale? Jeje. Así que ya tengo planeado algo para ella. Y creo que en el siguiente capi ya lo pondré. A lo mejor no os gusta, pero es que no puedo seguir poniéndola como tan mala persona, lo siento por la gente a la que la caiga mal.

Bueno ya me estoy alargando jeje.

Espero reviews porfas.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí estoy de nuevo…

Unos ojos verdes intentaban abrirse lentamente. Un reloj en el que ponían las 12 de la mañana. Esa fue la primera cosa que vio Temari al abrir los ojos. Miró por toda la cama, Shikamaru ya se había ido. Era de esperar, el debía de estar en el despacho de Tsunade-sama a esas oras. Se estiró y bostezó a la vez todavía tumbada. Estaba casi destapada. Realmente ese camisón era demasiado insinuante.

Se levantó tranquilamente y salió de la habitación con la bata. Era una mañana normal, hacía un buen día. Temari entró al baño y se lavó la cara. Salió y fue a verse el desayuno. Shikamaru se lo había dejado listo. Sonrió. Ese chico problema era demasiado amable con ella. Se lo comió tranquilamente mirando a la nada y de vez en cuando soltaba un bostezo.

Estaba cansada, pensó en volverse a la cama. No parecía tan mala idea. Sí, después de comer la apetecía dormir un rato pero, como siempre que quiere dormir llamaron a la puerta. Fue lentamente, ya se imaginaba que no sería Shikamaru, no lo esperaba hasta la hora de comer así que fue hacia la puerta todavía más lento.

Mientras Temari se acercaba a la puerta, Ino, que era la que iba a verla se encontraba hablando con Choji en la puerta

**Que no te preocupes, voy a ver un poco dentro de la casa y sabremos lo que pasó anoche.**

**No debí contarte que ayer fueron a cenar a casa de los Nara.**

**Choji vente antes de que ella te vea.**

**Si, si, te espero abajo.**

**Date prisa.**

Cuando Temari abrió la puerta encontró a Ino mirando hacia la derecha con un poco de nerviosismo.

**¿Ino?**

**Ah, ohayo Temari-san.**

**Ohayo, ¿a que mirabas?**

Temari intento salir un poco de la casa para ver lo que estaba mirando. Pero Ino la empujo hacia atrás entrando un poco en la casa.

**Nada, nada, no miraba nada. ¿No me invitas a pasar o que?**

**Ah, claro pasa.**

Ino entró y se sentó en el sofá mientras suspiraba.

Se estaba fijando en todo. Por lo visto Shikamaru la había vuelto a dejar el desayuno preparado. Sonrió al ver como ese vago podía ser tan bueno con Temari.

Por otro lado Temari no sabía que decirla a Ino.

**¿Shikamaru aún no ha vuelto?**

**Es muy temprano todavía.**

**Ah claro.**

Ino miraba atentamente a todo. Temari la miraba algo extrañada, realmente Ino era muy rara. Ella debía de saber de sobra que Shikamaru no estaría llí. ¿Entonces por qué había ido?

Ino mientras se fijaba en todo. El tablero de shogi estaba mal colocado así que debían de haber jugado, por otro lado Temari llevaba un gran escote, así que ella y Shikamaru… bueno no, eso era menos probable. Por lo visto se quedaron hasta tarde. Además Ino pudo ver una ficha de shogi en el suelo. Era muy complicado saber qué era lo que habían hecho esos dos por la noche. Dio un último suspiro y se levantó del sofá.

**Creo que ya me voy.**

**¿Ya?**

**Sí, es que como no esta mi Shika.**

¿Su Shika? ¿Desde cuando era su Shika?

A Temari la molestó un poco ese comentario mientras Ino la miraba con cara divertida.

Se acercó a la puerta tranquilamente para irse mientras Temari la seguía para cerrar la puerta lo antes posible.

Pero en ese momento entró Shikamaru y se chicó con Ino haciendo que esta casi se cayera. Pero no se cayó porque Shikamaru la cogió por los brazos.

**Vaya Ino ¿estas bien?**

**¿Eh? Oh gracias Shikamaru. Iba un poco despistada.**

Rió un poco y Temari les miró con una cara de pocos amigos. Para ser exactos miraba a Ino con celos. Ino pudo ver su cara. Realmente Temari estaba eamorada de Shikamaru y a él, ella precisamente no le daba igual, es más podría apostar su vida a que Shiakamru también estaba enamorado de ella. Sonrió. No podía creer que esa vago para nada estuviera enamorado.

**Bueno yo ya me iba. Apropósito, iba a decirte que esta noche venimos a cenar con vosotros. No te importa ¿verdad Shikamaru?**

**A mi no. ¿Y a ti Temari?**

**¿A mí? Que va. Ven a cenar, claro.**

Pues claro que la importaba que viniera a cenar, pero había dicho "venimos" ¿quién era esa otra persona? En fin da igual. Seguramente vendría a fastidiar.

**Bueno pues nos vemos. **

Ino salio y cerró la puerta. Temari se quedó con la cara de enfado y Shikamaru simplemente entró y se sentó en el sofá agotado.

Mientras, ya fuera de la casa de Shiakamru estaba Ino.

**Choji ¿Choji estás por aquí?**

En ese momento Choji bajó del tejado de un salto asustando un poco a Ino.

**¿Qué tal Ino? ¿Ya vas a dejar en paz a esos dos?**

**Pues claro que no Choji. Esta noche vamos a venir a cenar.**

**¿Los dos?**

**Pues claro. No voy a venir sola. Además ya tengo claro que Temari está celosa de mi. Y Shikamaru hoy también la ha dejado el desayuno preparado.**

**Ino, sé que Shikamaru es nuestro amigo. ¿Pero es necesaria tanta prueba para ver si Temari le merece?**

**No es solo eso. Es que tengo que ver con mis propios ojos todo lo que pasa. Como bien has dicho Shikamaru es nuestro amigo.**

**Está bien, pero vamonos ya.**

Ino y Choji comenzaron a irse de los apartamentos de donde vivía Shikamaru. Mientras Temari se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Shikamaru.

**Has llegado muy pronto ¿no?**

**Sí, es que hoy Tsunade-sama estaba amable.**

**Aaaa.**

Shikamaru cerró los ojos un momento y Temari le miró con detenimiento. Se veia cansado. Tenía la boca entreabierta y se puso a pensar en como sería besar esos labios. Realmente la presencia de Shikamaru la daba mucha tranquilidad. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar todo eso. Entonces Shikamaru abrió los ojos y la miró. Temari se sobresaltó un poco

**Bueno ¿que te apetece comer?**

**Pues me da igual**

Shikamaru se levantó del sofá y se empezó a dirigir a la cocina.

**Algún día podrías cocinar tú. **

**¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo como eso?**

**Porque seria interesante saber como cocinas.**

**Pues cocino fatal así que no deberías querer probar mi comida.**

Shikamaru rió un poco y se puso a preparar la comida. (No se que podría preparar así que se lo imaginan xD)

Temari siguió sentada en el sofá mirándolo, finalmente decidió levantarse para ir a verle. Se quedó un poco apartada pero Shikamaru la sintió muy cerca.

**Oye Temari ¿por qué no pruebas a cortar las verduras?**

**¿Yo?**

**Sí tu, me parece que eres la única que esta en esta habitación y que se llama Temari.**

**Vale vale genio. Perdona por no tener tu súper cerebro para entender esas cosas.**

Shikaamru soltó una risilla.

**Mira toma el cuchillo así.**

**Sé como se coje un cuchillo.**

Temari había dicho que sabía como coger un cuchillo, pero ¿realmente lo sabía? No había cortado verduras en su vida así que aunque pareciera algo fácil y sin importancia realmente no era tan fácil. No era como coger un kunai.

Finalmente se puso delante de la encimera con cuchillo en mano y se dispuso a cortar las verduras. Shikamaru la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza. ¿Acaso ella sabía como hacerlo?

Temari levantó el cuchillo por detrás de su cabeza y lo precipitó contra el puerro que había sobre la mesa con mucha fuerza.

Shikamaru dio un paso hacia atrás y Temari puso una sonrisa de niña pequeña. Tomo la verdura que había partido por la mitad y se la enseñó a Shikamaru como si hubiera hecho la gran cosa.

**Mira, he hecho un corte bastante recto.**

Shikamaru se rió a carcajadas de ella. Realmente esa mujer no tenía ni idea de cocina ni de nada por el estilo.

Temari empezó a quitar su cara de alegría para empezar a avergonzarse. Está bien, tenía que admitir que cortar verduras no era lo suyo. Pero lo había intentado. Además la culpa era de él por dejarla hacerlo.

**Eres muy cruel Shikamaru. Es la primera vez que hago esto y tu en vez de animarme te ríes de mi. **

Shikamaru no podía parar de reírse mientras Temari se enfadaba cada vez más.

Finalmente Shikamaru paró su risa y la miró un poco más serio.

**Haber mujer, para empezar coge bien el cuchillo porque por si no te has dado cuenta no es un kunai.**

Shikamaru la colocó el cuchillo en la mano. La acercó hasta la encimera donde seguía el puerro y se puso detrás de ella para colocarla las manos. Temari se sentía muy avergonzada, él estaba tan cerca de ella, la estaba tomando las manos y encima la estaba enseñando a cocinar. Era patética.

Shikamaru, por otro lado, sin querer se había dado cuenta de que se había tomado demasiadas libertades con ella. Es decir, estaba prácticamente abrazándola. Realmente era una situación bastante comprometida.

Tardaron poco en terminar de cortar las verduras, finalmente Shikamaru soltó las manos de Temari y se separó un poco de ella.

Temari se sentía algo contenta de haber hecho todo eso ella sola. Bueno…casi sola.

**Venga, ahora ya te puedes ir. **

**¿Cómo que ya me puedo ir?**

**Sí, que te vallas. Realmente no vales para cocinar. Así que vete y déjame terminar.**

**Eso me ha molestado un poco.**

Shiakamru rió mientras la echaba de la cocina a empujones. Temari mientras estaba un poco molesta pero a la vez sonreía.

Finalmente Temari cogió el mismo libro de siempre y se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba la comida.

Shikamaru siguió preparando a comida tranquilamente. Cuando terminó llamó a Temari como a una niña pequeña y ella como una niña pequeña fue a la mesa.

Se sentó y al mirar el plato sonrió. Tenía muy buena pinta.

**Parece que va a estar bueno.**

**Cómelo y ya.**

A Shikamaru le avergonzaba preparar comida y más le avergonzaba que le gustara a una mujer. Era algo muy poco de hombre.

Temari simplemente empezó a comer mientras hacía ver lo rico que estaba.

**¿Y quién te enseñó a cocinar?**

**Pues…Ino me obligó cuado recién me vine a vivir a este apartamento.**

Temari le miró mientras Shikamaru seguía comiendo. Parece que Ino y él, por mucho que la cueste admitirlo, son muy amigos.

**Y…¿Y por qué te enseñó?**

**Ella me dijo que para que no tuviera que estar viniendo de tanto en tanto a hacerme de comer. Pero yo creo que lo hizo solo para molestarme un rato y reírse de mi.**

Shikaaru soltó una risilla y Temari seguía seria.

**Vosotros…sois muy amigos ¿no?**

**La conozco de toda la vida, y al fin y al cabo Choji, ella y yo estamos en el mismo equipo. Tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros.**

Temari bajó un poco la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Así que…mucha confianza.

**Aunque… a veces me siento algo fuera cuando Ino y Choji están juntos. **

Temari abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada mientras Shikamaru seguía tan tranquilo.

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Ya sabes, cuando tus dos mejores amigos se hacen pareja…parece que nada vuelve a ser igual. Soy un poco egoísta ¿no crees?**

**¿Pareja?**

**Sí, desde hace ya bastante. ¿No te lo había contado Ino? Ella me dijo que te lo contó.**

**No me dijo nada. Pero si ella…ella me dijo que tenía más posibilidades contigo que yo.**

Temari estaba algo alterada y Shikamaru no entendía muy bien lo que ella intentaba decirle.

**Esta Ino. Pensé que no lo decía en serio.**

**¿En serio el qué?**

**Pues me acuerdo que el día que me contaron que empezaron a salir…**

**---Flash Back---**

En el restaurante en que solían estar con Azuma están Ino Choji y Shikamaru sentados en una mesa comiendo y charlando animadamente.

**Así que habéis empezado a salir. Me alegro.**

**Gracias Shikamaru. Haber cuando te consigues tú una novia.**

**Tener una novia sería muy problemático.**

**Sí. Y sería más problemático conmigo delante.**

**¿Qué quieres decir Ino?**

**Pues que cuando alguien quiera salir contigo yo misma me aseguraré de que esa chica sea la adecuada para ti.**

**¿No crees que es algo innecesario Ino?**

**Pues claro que no Choji. Hace tiempo que me prometí a mi misma que me encargaría de vosotros. **

**Está bien, está bien, lo dejo en tus manos Ino.**

**---Fin del Flash Back---**

Temari se quedó muy asombrada y Shikamaru siguió con la misma tranquilidad. Temari al momento dio un suspiro. Había estado preocupada por nada. Sí, preocupada por que Shikamaru pudiera estar enamorado de Ino.

**Valla, con que solo era eso.**

**Realmente Ino es un poco como mi segunda madre. Una especie de hermana mayor.**

Shikamaru dio un largo trago a su vaso de agua y se levantó cogiendo sus platos y los de Temari.

**Espera que te ayudo.**

Temari también se levantó y ayudó a recoger la mesa. Mientras Temari llegaba a la cocina Shikamaru se sentó en el sofá dando un suspiro. Temari todavía estaba en la cocina.

**Te toca fregar.**

**¿Qué?**

**Yo cocino, tu lavas.**

**Bueno…eso tiene sentido.**

Temari tenía que admitir que no hacía nada en esa casa. Fregar era lo mínimo. Ella nunca había fregado antes, pero no debía ser tan difícil.

**Oye…Tu ya habrás fregado antes ¿verdad?**

Temarise giró un poco y sonrió malamente a Shikamaru haciendo que este se preocupara un poco.

**Pues no lo he hecho antes…pero lavar platos debe ser fácil.**

Temari se giró y comenzó a lavar. Realmente no era difícil. Shikamaru por otro lado miró al libro que Temari tenía con un separador.

**¿Estas leyendo este libro?**

**No tengo ojos en la espalda…pero si te refieres al que está sobre el sofá sí. ¿Por?**

**Este lo leí hace casi más de un año.**

**¿Y por qué te lo trajiste a este mini apartamento si ya hace tanto que lo leíste?**

**Porque algún día le volveré a leer. ¿Quieres que te cuente el final?**

**Pues no gracias.**

Shikamaru sonrió y miró el libro. Temari por fin terminó de lavar los platos. Dio un suspiro y sonrió. Se sentía orgullosa de haber hecho algo así. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Shikamaru sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. ¿Sería posible que se hubiera dormido? Sí, era eso. Pero que vago. Siempre igual. Pero…parecía un niño pequeño. De esa forma, transmitía todavía más tranquilidad que la de costumbre.

En ese momento Shikamaru abrió los ojos. Temari se acerco a el y sin que Shikamaru tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta Temari le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

**¿Por qué me das?**

**Porque eres un vago. Yo lavando y tu durmiéndote.**

**Que problemática eres.**

La tarde paso tranquila. Jugaron durante bastante rato al shogi. Temari cada vez era mejor. Shikamaru se puso a hacer la cena para cuando vinieran Ino y Chooji y Temari, mientras, se encargaba de poner la mesa y poner la casa en orden.

Ya habia oscurecido y finalmente Temari y Shikamaru escucharon el timbre. Sin saber muy bien por que Temari se sentia nerviosa. Como si estuviera a punto de hacer el examen de jounin otra vez.

Shikamaru, por otro lado, estaba mucho mas relajado, aunque tenia que admitir que estaba algo preocupado por Temari. Ino es muy pesada cuando quiere y puede que a Temari no la agrade mucho la idea de cenar con ella.

Temari miro a Shikamaru, el asintio con la cabeza y Temari se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Definitivamente aquella seria una noche problemática.

Aquí esta por fin el siguiente capitulo. Me ha costado un monton y tiene otro monton de faltas de faltas de ortografía. Pero no ha sido culpa mía, es que tengo un virus y no me deja poner algunos acentos. Ya se que suena raro pero así es.

Que sepais que me he tardado porque me ha faltado tiempo e inspiración. Sobre todo porque no he podido leer el FF de Armixt que era el que me daba inspiración.

Agradecimientos a :

Armixt, temari-vc, Hio, Fernando-urashima, titxutemari, giuliano y Zafirita-55.

Espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capi.

Mata ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí estoy molestando de nuevo xD

Temari abrió la puerta y sonrió. Era una sonrisa un poco hipócrita. La había aprendido de Ino.

**Buenas noches.**

Ino dijo esto mientras sonreía. Pero esta vez no era una sonrisa hipócrita. Sino una sonrisa sincera. Temari quito su sonrisa durante unos instantes para ahora sonreír de verdad.

**Buenas noches, pasad.**

Ino y Choji entraron y Shikamaru se acerco para saludar también. Después de lo típico, es decir, el hola el como te va etc. se acercaron a la mesa.

Shikamaru se encargo de servir la comida y en un momento todos estuvieron sentados.

**Que buena pinta Shikamaru. Itadakimasu.**

**Choji no vayas tan rápido.**

**Que mas da. Es demasiado problemático esperar. Comamos ya.**

**Entonces… Itadakimasu.**

Dieron el primer bocado a la comida. Choji empezó tranquilamente pero después ya empezó a comer mas escandalosamente.

**Esta buenisimo.**

**Realmente te enseñe muy bien. Venga Choji felicitale.**

**Esta riquísimo.**

**Vale, vale. Tampoco es para tanto.**

Al momento se hizo una especie de silencio incomodo entre Temari, Ino y Shikamaru. A Choji no le cuento porque el comía tranquilamente. Finalmente Ino rompió

el hielo, como era de esperarse

Oye Temari. ¿Cómo te esta tratando Shikamaru?

¿Qué como loa trataba? Pues bien. Pero… como se suponía que debía responder a esa pregunta. Sentía como s estuviera delante de una segunda Yoshino pero peor.

**Pues…dejando a un lado que de vez en cuando se duerme… bien.**

**¿Qué intentas decir con eso mujer problemática?**

**Pues exactamente lo que he dicho.**

**Créeme que te entiendo. En medio de misiones y el todo el rato diciendo que era muy problemático y a poco que lo perdía de vista se ponía a ver pasar las nubes.**

**Realmente debe haber sido muy duro para ti pasar toda una vida con el.**

**Y luego esta Choji, realmente me tenía que preocupar de ellos como una madre.**

**Que problemáticas sois. Ya estáis hablando mal de nosotros ¿verdad Choji?**

**Shikamaru tiene razón. Ino te estas pasando.**

Tras decir eso Choji siguió comiendo como si lo que hubiera dicho no le hubiera importado en lo mas mínimo.

**Seguro que tu con tu grupo no tenias tantos problemas como yo.**

**Bueno…son mis hermanos. Mis padres murieron cuando éramos pequeños y al ser la mayor siempre he intentado protegerles. Aunque saben cuidarse muy bien solitos.**

Temari rió un poco al decir eso ultimo para quitar un poco de tensión a la parte de sus padres. Ino, que estaba en frente de ella la sonrió calidamente y Shikamaru se sintió algo aliviado al ver que se estaban llevando bastante bien.

La cena paso bastante tranquila. Cuando terminaron de cenar siguieron hablando durante un largo rato.

**Bueno voy recogiendo la mesa para ir lavando.**

**Espera, espera. Me parece que no oí bien. ¿Tu, que eres el vago mas vago que conozco ofreciéndote para recoger la mesa y ademas lavar? Eso tengo que verlo.**

Ino realmente estaba impresionada. Se levanto de la mesa de golpe y se acerco a Shikamaru que se estaba poniendo rojo al escuchar el comentario de la rubia. El se apresuro a ir a la cocina con unos cuantos platos para ir lavando. Ino le siguió como una niña pequeña con una sonrisa en la cara y alguna lagrimilla de la emoción.

Temari por otro lado, se quedo sentada en la mesa con Choji.

Con Ino y Shikamaru en la cocina bastaba y sobraba. Al pensar eso Temari rio un poco, verdaderamente parecian hermanos. Ese pensamiento la alegro mas todavía.

**Déjame ayudarte.**

**Dejalo. Vete a sentar.**

Ino estaba casi llorando de la emoción.

**Dios mió. Nunca pensé que oiría eso de ti.**

**Ya deja de decir cosas problemáticas.**

Ino dejo de llorar y se puso un poco mas seria mientras se apoyaba en la encimera mirando un poco al techo. Shikamaru miraba fijamente a los platos dando casi la espalda a Ino.

**Oye…¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Temari lo que sientes?**

Shikamaru paro un momento de lavar por el comentario de Ino, pero al momento siguió para que la rubia no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo. Aunque Ino ya sabia que había hecho que el Nara se pusiera nervioso.

Shikamaru sonrió para si mismo.

**Realmente nunca he podido ocultarte nada. ¿Verdad?**

Ino también sonrió. Realmente ese vago se había enamorado, algo que pensó que seria bastante imposible para el.

**Solo te digo, que no deberías darle mas vueltas al asunto. **

Shikamaru paro de lavar para mirar a Ino. Ella aparto la mirada del techo y miro al Nara para darle una sonrisa.

**Porque si no te das prisa te la van a quitar.**

Ino rio y se dejo de apoyar en la encimera para empezar a irse de la cocina.

**Bueno…te dejo lavar tranquilo**

Shikamaru se quedo dándole vueltas a lo ultimo que había dicho Ino. "Quitársela".

Era verdad, su padre ya se lo había dicho. Realmente tenia que darse prisa. Pero…¿como se le decía a una chica que estas enamorado de ella? Realmente esa debía ser una situación problemática. Y mas si la chica es Temari. Seguramente ella se reiría al escuchar su confesión. Al fon y al cabo ella era una chica tres años mayor y muy madura, y el, quizás para ella, era un crío.

Shikamaru suspiro. Ese tema era demasiado problemático para seguir pensándolo.

Mientras, Ino estaba llegando al comedor.

**Voy a pasar al baño ahora vengo.**

Ino volvio a salir del comedor dejando a Choji y a Temari solos.

Temari no sabia que hacer. Ambos estaban callados. Un silencio algo incomodo.

**¿Shikamaru se esta portando bien contigo?**

Temari sintio un alovio al escuchar hablar a Choji.

**Claro, el es muy amable.**

**Ya veo. Perdónale, es algo lento cuando se trata de mujeres. Su cerebro no vale para nada en estos temas. Por favor, tenle paciencia.**

**Esto…creo que no te estoy entendiendo Choji.**

Choji sonrió.

**Esta bien, no importa.**

Temari no acababa de entenderlo pero que mas daba. Choji realmente era amable. Según tenia entendido era el mejor amigo de Shikamaru. No había hablado mucho con el pero definitivamente era una persona agradable.

En ese momento llego Ino.

**Bueno Choji, ya es muy tarde. Vamos a ir yéndonos.**

Shikamaru llego de la cocina a tiempo para escuchar lo que había dicho Ino.

**¿Entonces ya os vais?**

**Si, ya son casi las 2 de la mañana. Es muy tarde.**

**Es que hablando se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando.**

**Oye Temari, que te apetece si les acompañamos un poco.**

**Vale.**

Temari se levanto de la mesa y antes de salir cogio su abanico. Realmente no la gustaba salir a ningún lado sin el.

Temari salio la ultima y al cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado las llaves para cerrar.

**Shikamaru, pásame tus llaves que se me han olvidado las mías dentro.**

Shikamaru la miro con cara de vagueza y se acerco hasta ella para entregarla sus llaves.

In ovo el llavero que colgaba de sus llaves y sabia que ahora podría meter caña.

**Valla Shikamaru, así que le has hecho una copia a las llaves para Temari. **

Shikamaru se sonrojo un poco. Temari por otro lado no había escuchado ese primer comentario ya que se estaba peleando con la puerta que no se quería cerrar.

**Y además…ese llavero se parece al abanico de Temari, ¿es para recordarla siempre?**

Shikamaru se sonrojó aun mas y Ino se estaba empezando a reír de el.

**Ino, deja de molestar a Shikamaru. El pobre se esta poniendo rojo.**

Choji intento hacer que Ino le dejara un poco.

**Esta bien. Ya te dejo.**

**Que problemática eres Ino.**

Depuse de decir eso Temari consiguió cerrar la puerta y se acerco a los tres que ya iban a empezar a caminar.

**¿Ya has cerrado?**

**Si, podemos irnos.**

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar tranquilamente. No se podían imaginar, que en ese momento alguien les estuviera observando.

Encima del edificio donde vivía Shikamaru se encontraban Hatori y los otros dos tipos.

**Chicos deberíamos atacar ya. Les emboscamos y nos llevamos a la embajadora de la arena.**

**Eso estaría bien Riuji, vamos a por esa zorra.**

**Alto los dos.**

**¿Qué pasa jefe?**

**Son cuatro, y además Temari lleva su arma.**

**¿Insinúas que deberíamos dejarlos?**

**No lo insinúo, os lo estoy ordenando. Cuando salieron ayer de día, ella no llevaba el abanico. Hay que esperar a que se descuide y a ser posible cuando valla sola.**

**Yo me voy ya. Nos vemos.**

El hombre se fue dejando solos a Hatori y a Riuji.

**Mierda, estamos tardando demasiado.**

**Tranquilízate Hatori, si el jefe lo dice es por algo.**

**Si si. Mejor vamonos ya.**

Tras esto los dos hombres se alejaron el lugar en la misma dirección que el otro.

Mientras, Choji e Ino se estaban despidiendo de Shikamaru y Temari en una esquina.

Después de despedirse Temari y Shikamaru iban a paso lento recorriendo las calles de Konoha. El, como de costumbre con las manos en los bolsillos y con caminar pesado. Ella iba caminando normal pero se la podía notar que estaba contenta.

**¿Qué tal lo has pasado? Quiero decir…con Ino. Ella es muy problemática y demasiado gritona. Quizá te ha molestado un poco ¿no?**

**Que va, Ino es muy amable y además se nota que los tres sois muy amigos. La cena ha sido muy agradable.**

Temari, al acabar de decir eso, miro a Shikamaru y le sonrió de una forma que el Nara noto especial.

Realmente esa chica era la mas problemática que había conocido. El simple hecho de que lo sonriera le hacia tener ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca mas. Realmente era problemático pensarlo. Su cerebro verdaderamente no le servia para nada en estos temas. El ya sabia que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero eso no cambiaba mucho la situación de amigos. Acaso Temari, una mujer ya hecha y derecha hermana del Kazekage, con sabrá Dios ya cuantas propuestas de matrimonio iba a estar enamorada o simplemente iba a querer tener una relación con el. Si, con el. Un vago.

Pero Temari, que no sabia los pensamientos contradictorios del Nara, iba contenta. La cena había sido agradable y ahora sentía como que conocía un poco mas a Shikamaru. Eso la hacia todavía mas feliz. Además estaba el hecho de que Ino no estaba interesada en Shikamaru para nada. El día que se veía tan negro realmente iba a acabar bastante bien.

Ella todavía no entendía muy bien por que se preocupaba tanto por el chico lagrimas y vago. Ella en su interior, no quería plantearse la idea de estar enamorada, no de Shikamaru sino de nadie. La molestaba un poco el tener que admitir que cerca de Shikamaru se sentía distinta. Y que además, cuando la miraba a los ojos con su mirada penetrante la hacia sentirse débil. El simplemente estaba en su cabeza mas de lo que debiera.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al edificio y Shikamaru entonces recordó que en todo el día no había visto el buzón.

**Ve subiendo Temari, voy a ver el buzón. **

**Esta bien.**

Temari comenzó a subir las escaleras y llego hasta la puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sus llaves. Dio un suspiro y se apoyo en la pared a esperar que subiera el Nara.

Shikamaru cojio dos cartas que estaban dentro del buzon. Ambas para Temari. Una era de la oficina del Hokage y otra de Suna, parecía ser de Gaara y de Kankuro.

Subió las escaleras mientras miraba ambos sobres y al llegar arriba vio al fondo del pasillo a Temari apoyada en la pared con cara de cansada.

**Valla, te he hecho esperar. **

**Mira que eres lento para subir cuatro escalones.**

**Si, si. Lo siento.**

Shikamaru saco las llaves de su bolsillo y empezó a abrir la puerta. Entonces Temari se percato de las dos cartas que traía.

**¿Y esas cartas?**

**Son para ti.**

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y entonces se las entrego a Temari. Ambos entraron y Temari dejo las cartas sobre el sofá. Ambos pasaron a la habitación. Shikamaru, como siempre cojio los pantalones y una camiseta y salio. Temari se cambio rápidamente. Se puso otra vez el camisón que no la gustaba mucho llevar. Pero en fin, era lo mejor que tenia.

_Debí comprar un pijama hoy._

Cojio la bata que estaba apoyada en la silla y se la puso dejando un gran escote. Ya no sentía tanta vergüenza, había cogido mucha confianza con el Nara.

Mientras, en el salón Shikamaru observaba las cartas que estaban sobre el sofá con la camiseta en las manos. Todavía no se la había puesto. Se sentía intrigado. Entonces salio Temari y vio a Shikamaru todavía sin la camiseta puesta.

Temari había pensado que tenia mucha confianza con el, pero eso no quito que se sonrojara al verlo así.

Shikamaru la miro durante unos instantes. Realmente era toda una mujer. Era perfecta. Tenia el pelo suelto. A el le gustaba mas así. Así que la encontraba todavía mas guapa. Y ese escote. Ese escote hacia que sin querer se le fuera la mirada.

Temari lo pudo notar y se sonrojo. Pero decidió no hacer mucho caso al detalle. Se acerco al sofá y se sentó despreocupadamente tomando las cartas.

Shikamaru estaba a su lado con cara de intriga. Temari noto las ganas de saber de Shikamaru y a ella realmente no la importaba que viera el contenido de las cartas. Así que empezó a abrirlas despreocupadamente.

La primera fue la de sus hermanos.

**¿La leo en alto?**

**Como quieras.**

Shikamaru se sento n el soda y se olvido completamente de la camiseta. Se echo hacia atrás tranquilamente y cerro los ojos. Temari se sentó un poco mas derecha y empezó a desdoblar la carta de sus hermanos. Venian en total dos hojas. Tomo la primera. Al parecer la había escrito Kankuro, reconocía la letra. y comenzó a leer.

**Querida Temari. El Hokage nos informo de todo lo que ocurrió y ya sabemos que estas bien y que afortunadamente no paso nada mas allá. Sabemos que eres feliz en Konoha pero que sepas que aquí te estamos extrañando mucho así que Gaara y yo esperamos que vuelvas pronto. Te quieren Kankuro y Gaara.**

**Posdata, responde cuanto antes a la petición por favor. Sobre todo si aceptas para ir preparándolo todo. Aunque no lo creo.**

Temari dejo la carta un momento y cojio la otra hoja. Shikamaru abrio los ojos y miro a Temari. Ya estaba guardando las dos hojas en el sobre.

**¿Por qué no lees la otra carta?**

**Es que ya casi me la se de memoria. Es otra propuesta de matrimonio.. Aunque…esta vez era mas interesante, era del clan Chizuru. Quizá…debería leerla.**

Temari iba a sacar la hoja del sobre pero Shikamaru en ese momento se incorporo y acerco su cara a la de Temari tan alterado como la ultima vez que habían hablado del tema.

**¿C-como que vas a leerla? ¿Es que acaso piensas aceptar? Deberías pensártelo antes. Quiero decir, que tu…tu no puedes casarte.**

Realmente el Nara era divertido cuando se alteraba. Era raro verle así ya que siempre iba con la misma cara de vago. Pero ¿Qué era eso de ordenarla? ¿Quién era el para hacer eso? Si ella quería casarse se casaba y punto. No se lo iba a ir a impedir un niño llorón y vago. Aunque…realmente si Shikamaru llegara a pedirla que no se casara…¡Pero por que estaba pensando eso? Ella ya tenia claro de antes que no iba a casarse. Seria mejor que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto y que respondiera a Shikamaru antes de que la gritara mas cosas.

**Shikamaru, ya te dije que no me iba a casar. ¿Además quien eres tu para andar diciendome que no me puedo casar?**

**Pero si dices que lo vas a leer. Si no te vas a casar no deberias querer leerla.**

**La iba a leer porque si. Y ademas si en este momento quiero casarme me caso y ya. Tu no eres nadie como para andar ordenandome.**

Si había algo que odiaba Sabaku no Temari eran las ordenes. Y mas las ordenes de ese chico. Llevaba una racha de hacerle caso en todo y eso debia acabarse. Pero…si era eso lo que quería decirle…¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo tan triste y culpable?

Shikamaru bajo la cabeza y se levanto del sofa.

**Entonces, ya que no soy nadie para decirte nada, haz lo que quieras.**

Cojio un paquete de cigarrillos junto al mechero que estaban encima de la mesa. Después se dirigió hacia la terraza y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Temari se dio cuenta de que realmente había sido muy desagradable con esas palabras. El siempre estaba preocupado de ella complaciéndola en todo, y ella solo sabia molestarse. Aunque, eso podría ser algo normal en ella. Cuando alguien se preocupaba por ella, Temari simplemente rechazaba la ayuda. Pero, en ese momento era distinto. Había hecho enfadar a Shikamaru. Tenia que aceptarlo. Ese estupido niño lagrimas la importaba mas de lo que debería.

Agacho la cabeza. Se sentía muy mal. ¿Por qué había dicho esas estupideces? Si ella no quiere casarse ni por asomo. Pero…¿Por qué esa reacción de Shikamaru? Parecía, parecia como si estuviera…celoso. Espera ¿celoso? ¿Celoso de que? El no podría estar enamorado de ella. Menuda estupidez. Ella era una borde y como el mismo Shikamaru decía, también era la mas problemática. Ese pensamiento hizo que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

Temari levanto la cabeza. ¿Ella llorando por esos pensamientos absurdos? Se seco las lagrimas rápidamente y siguió mirando al suelo

Mientras, Shikamaru estaba ya acabando la ultima calada del cigarro que había encendido. Temari casada, es decir, Temari con otro hombre. Dio un golpe a la barandilla del balcón y apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo es que no era capaz de decirle a la mujer mas problemática del mundo que la amaba? Puso una sonrisa triste.

**Después de todo, parece que sigo siendo el cobarde nº1 de Konoha.**

Después de hablar para si mismo apago el cigarrillo y se decidio a entrar. Al fin y al cabo era ya muy tarde. Temari seguramente ya se habria ido a la cama. Ahora tocaba acostarse en el sofa y sin manta. Porque esta vez si que no queria despertar a Temari. Seguramente seguia enfadada con el.

Dio un gran suspiro. Abrio la puerta de la terraza y entro con mucha calma, mas de la normal. Pero cuando miro al sofa vio a Temari sentada,como esperando a algo.

Temari giro la cabeza y vio a Shikamaru algo sorprendidopor verla alli.

Se empezo a sonrojar. Eso Shikamaru no lo entendio. Temari aparto un poco la mirada y se levanto del sofa para ponerse delante de el. Seguia sonrojada e intentaba mirar a cualquier lado menos a Shikamaruy Shikamaru seguia sin entender lo que pretendia hacer.

**Yo…yo no soy buna en esto. **

Temari ahora miro a Shikamaru a los ojos bastante decidida pero todavía sonrojada. Shikamaru prefirio quedarse callado.

**Asi que solo lo dire una vez.**

Temari hizo una reverencia haciendo que Shikamaru se asombrara todavía mas. Parecia como si fuera a pedir disculpas. Pero esa era una idea demasiado absurda. Quiero decir, estamos hablando de Sabaku no Temari.

**L-lo siento mucho. No debí responderte asi. Tu-tu preocupándote por mi y yo…Quiero decir, que lo siento.**

Shikamaru dio un paso hacia atrás. Esa no era Temari. ¿Cuándo se la habían cambiado?

Temari entonces levanto la cabeza todavía sonrojada y miro a Shikamaru esperando una respuesta. Pero Shikamaru estaba todavía asimilando la situación.

**¿Me perdonas o que? Me siento patética.**

En ese momento Shikamaru sintio ganas de reirse a carcaadas de ella. Realmente esa mujer no sabia pedir perdon. Se notaba que lo habia hecho pocas veces en su vida.

Shikamaru se acerco a ella y la puso su mano en la cabeza haciendola bajar un poco.

**Esta bien te perdono. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Si no, no te perdonare mas.**

Temari ahora ya no estaba roja se estaba enfadando.

**Estupido niño lloron y vago. Yo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para pedirte perdon y tu vas y te ries de mi.**

Ahora Shikamaru ya no pudo aguantar mas la risa y se puso a reir. Temari se volvio a sonrojar y se giro para un lado. Aunque poco tardo en soltar una risilla.

**Bueno genio vamos a dormir ya. Que tengo sueño.**

**Si será mejor.**

**Oh valla, se me ha olvidado la otra carta del Hokage.**

**¿Y la vas a leer ahora?**

**No tardo mucho.**

Temari cojio la carta rápidamente y la leyo también rápidamente. Puso un poco de tristeza en su cara. Y Shikamaru lo noto.

**¿Pone algo malo?**

**Bueno…parece que Hatori ya no esta cerca de esta villa así que ya puedo regresar a Suna cuando quiera.**

Temari trato de sonreír ya que tenia que hacer parecer que era una buena noticia. Pero Shikamaru sintió que le tiraban una jarra de agua fría y no pudo ocultar mucho lo que sentía.

**Pero solo han pasado tres días desde que despertaste. Debes estar débil todavía. ¿No?**

**Tranquilo, yo creo que podré quedarme aunque sea un poco mas.**

**¿Y cuanto es ese poco?**

**No se. Pero seguro que no me voy mañana ni pasado ni al otro. Aunque claro quizá…te estoy molestando y debería irme cuanto antes.**

**Tonta, sabes de sobra que no es así.**

Shikamaru giro la vista un poco sonrojado. Temari sonrió y se acerco a el. Pero cuando se acerco le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

**¿Qué es eso de llamarme tonta?**

**Rayos, que problemática eres.**

**Vamonos a dormir.**

Temari comenzó a caminar a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Shikamaru por otro lado se acerco al armario para coger unas mantas.

**¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**Coger unas mantas, en el salón hace frió.**

**Idiota, llevamos durmiendo en la misma cama los tres días que llevo aquí, que importara a estas alturas.**

Temari, al escucharse, se dio cuenta de que realmente llevaban 3 días durmiendo en la misma cama que el Nara. Eso no era normal entre amigos.

Shikamaru tambien se dio cuenta en ese momento que eso no era normal.

**¿Estas segura?**

**Claro, que importa, somos amigos.**

Solo amigos. Que bien. A Shikamaru no le había hecho ilusión escuchar aquellas frase. Estaba bien con el "claro, que importa" a secas.

A Temari tampoco la gusto escucharse decir eso. Pero en fin, eso era lo que eran.

Shikamaru se acerco a la cama y quito las mantas para echarse malamente.

Temari se levanto para quitarse la bata y dejarla apoyada sobra la silla. Momento en que Shikamaru no pudo dejar de mirarla por un instante.

Realmente esa mujer estaba demasiado bien echa.

Temari se giro y miro a Shikamaru algo sonrojada, al igual que el.

**Creo que mañana deberia ir a comprarme un pijama.**

**Como quieras.**

Shikamaru intento apartar la mirada varias veces pero era demasiado difícil. Finalmente Temari apago la luz y se metió en la cama dando un suspiro.

**Hoy ha sido un día cansado.**

**Si, menos mal que mañana no madrugo.**

Temari se giro y miro a Shikamaru.

**No te sueltas el pelo.**

Shikamaru abrió los ojos.

**Es verdad.**

Se incorporo un poco y se soltó la coleta. Temari le miro sonrojada. Ese Nara estaba muy bien para se tres años mas joven. A Temari la gustaba verle con el pelo suelto y también la gustaba verle sin camiseta. Se sonrojo mas al escuchar sus pensamientos pervertidos.

Shikamaru se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama y no se tapo. Temari no podía dejar de mirarle. Aunque las luces estaban apagadas podía ver su buen cuerpo en la penumbra.

En ese momento Shikamaru se giro y la miro a los ojos.

**Duermete. ¿Qué estabas mirando?**

Temari se puso aun mas roja y el Nara sonrió burlescamente.

**Idiota,ya me duermo.**

Temari cerro los ojos todavía sonrojada y Shikamaru la miro con mucha ternura. Se decidió a observarla. Su pelo rubio se veía oscuro por las luces apagadas. Y tampoco podía ver sus ojos verdes porque estaban cerrados. Aunque en ese momento lo que era perfecto para observar, eran sus labios. Se veían tan cerca de el y a la vez tan lejos. Quería besarla. Tan simple como eso. Y si quería besarla, entonces, ¿Por qué no?

Lo había decidido. Iba a besarla. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente sin perder de vista su objetivo. Cuando entonces los ojos de Temari se abrieron rápidamente.

**Duérmete. ¿Qué estabas mirando?**

Temari no se percato mucho de la cercanía, ya que su objetivo era molestar al Nara. Shikamar se empezó a poner rojo. Habia estado a punto de hacer lo que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo. Pero claro, la mujer problemática tenia que fastidiarla.

**Oye. ¿Por qué esa cara de decepción? ¿Qué ibas a hacerme?**

**Nada mujer problemática. Duérmete.**

Shikamaru cerró los ojos aunque se quedo bastante cerca de ella. Temari le miro con ternura y también cerro los ojos. Definitivamente ya era hora de dormir.

Aunque al Nara le asalto una duda de ultimo momento.

**Temari ¿no te vas a casar verdad?**

Temari sonrió.

**No.**

Pues aquí esta el capi :D

Me he vuelto a leer el FF entero por que se me estaba olvidando xD Ha sido muy divertido para mi leerlo y a veces me olvidaba de que era yo la que lo escribía. Porque me ha dado una rabia el Hatori y además me he puesto como una tonta porque quería saber lo que iba a pasar. Podría decirse que me he sentido poderosa al saber que era yo la que decidía jaja xD

Deben pensar que estoy loca :P

Bueno como siempre muchas muchas muchas gracias a los reviws y a los que los escriben jeje. Así que agradecimientos a:

Hio, Zafirita55, titxutemari, Armixt , Giulianoy a la gente que lo lee pero no deja reviws.

Espero sus reviws para conseguir inspiración 

Mata nee


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí estoy de nuevo.

Unos ojos verdes se abrían al sentir el sol iluminándolos. No era otra que Temari. Vio al Nara a su lado, era la primera vez que despertaba a su lado. Verle allí la hacia sentir paz. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba sobre su pecho. Se sonrojo y se decidió a quitarla de allí. Pero entonces sintió la mano de Sikamaru agarrando la suya. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo el Nara? Temari le miro sonrojada y Shikamaru abrió los ojos para mirarla con una sonrisa tentadora. Era muy raro esa sonrisa en el Nara. De repente Shikamaru empezó a incorporarse un poco y soltó la mano de Temari. Ella iba a levantarse pero Shikamaru se puso encima de ella totalmente seguro. Temari estaba roja completamente. ¿Qué pretendía hacer aquel chico? Temari no se movió. La costaba admitirlo pero se sentía contenta al tenerlo tan cerca.

Shikamaru comenzó a acercar su cabeza hacia la de Temari, a la vez que su cuerpo se pegaba mas al de ella. Temari podía sentir que su corazón latía mas deprisa de lo que nunca había latido. Sin embargo, no podía sentir latir el corazón del Nara. Finalmente Shikamaru la beso dulcemente. Aunque poco tardo para volver a besarla esta vez mas largo y mas apasionado. Temari estaba todavía mas roja. Esa reacción la había pillado desprevenida. Shikamaru se separo un poco de ella y esta vez acerco su boca al oído de Temari, y en un susurro dijo.

"**Te amo"**

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron agitadamente al escuchar las últimas palabras de su sueño con el Nara. No era otra que Temari. Un sueño. El primer sueño con el Nara. Y precisamente diciéndola "Te amo".

Temari miro a Shikamaru. Seguía dormido. Ella tenia posada una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Como en el sueño. Eso la hizo enrojecerse. ¿Cómo ella, había teniendo un sueño con ese vago? Aunque en el sueño no estaba muy vago que digamos…Se sentía patética. Ese Nara se metía con su orgullo hasta en sueños.

Pero…tenía que admitir, que al escuchar esas palabras se sintió muy feliz. Quizá mas de lo que había podido estar en toda su vida. Ese pensamiento era todavía más patético. Contenta, por un estupido sueño. Ni que eso pudiera pasar en la realidad.

Aunque…a pesar de pensar que era imposible que eso sucediera…la daba algo de intriga saber que pasaría cuado quitara su mano. Es decir, hasta el momento todo era como el sueño. ¿Y si ahora tenía premoniciones? Esta bien, ¿había pensado antes que era patética? Este pensamiento le ganaba mil veces al anterior en patético.

Temari se dispuso a quitar su mano, entonces vio abrir los ojos a Shikamaru, lo que hizo que se quedara quieta y que por instinto decidiera hacerse la dormida. Si, definitivamente eso era lo mas patetico que había hecho en todo lo que llevaba de día.

Shikamaru giro la cabeza con los ojos medio cerrados y vio a Temari todavía dormida.

Sonrió. Entonces noto la mano de Temari sobre su pecho. Se sonrojo un poco.

Temari decidió que ya era hora de dejar de hacer idioteces y comenzó a hacer como que despertaba. Shikamaru la miro despertar. Que feliz se sentía al tenerla tan cerca de el.

**Buenos días vago.**

**Pues he despertado antes que tu.**

**No empieces con eso y dime bueno días.**

**Buenos días.**

A Shikamaru siempre le hacia gracia como Temari le gritaba y esta vez nada mas despertar. Temari sintió que ese era el momento para quitar la mano sin que lo notara y eso empezó a hacer. Pero el Nara sabía que ese era el momento para ganar el control de la situación. Shika miro al techo y puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza a modo de cojín.

**Valla, no sabia que necesitabas estar medio abrazada a algo para dormir.**

Temari se sonrojo, bueno no, se puso roja. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, tenia que responder rápido. No iba a dejarse ganar por ese Nara. Aunque la quedara poco orgullo haría todo el uso de el para responderle. Aunque en ese momento, por muy buena estratega de Suna que fuera. Esto era más complicado. El tenía claramente la ventaja y tenia mas cerebro que ella. Aunque la costara admitirlo.

Entonces se le encendió la bombillita.

**Si, es que…no soy capaz de dormir sola.**

Dijo esto con voz muy sensual. Después se arrimo un poco mas a Shikamaru y empezó a dar vueltas con su dedo índice por el pecho de este.

Shikamaru se empezó a sonrojar. No quería apartar la vista del techo porque sabia que si la miraba abría perdido. Pero ¿Qué intentaba hacer esa mujer problemática a esas horas de la mañana?

Temari estaba realmente contenta. Solo faltaba que la mirara para ya haber ganado completamente. Pero parecía que iba a tener que hacer todavía algo mas.

**Shika-kun, tu no me vas a dejar dormir sola nunca mas ¿verdad?**

Temari dijo esto como una niña, pero no una niña inocente precisamente. Vale, Shikamaru tenia que aceptar que había perdido contra esa mujer problemática. Solo le quedaba mirarla a los ojos y aceptar su derrota.

Y eso fue lo que hizo miro a los ojos verdes de Temari con una cara de derrota.

**Vale, tu ganas.**

Temari puso su gran sonrisa. La misma que hacia que Shikamaru se sintiera estupido y feliz a la vez.

**Para que veas que no debes meterte conmigo.**

Temari empezó a quitar su mano para levantarse de la cama. Pero Shikamaru tomo su mano y se incorporo un poco para volver a mirarla a los ojos. Aunque esta vez la miraba como si el tuviera el control de esta situación. Temari no entendía mucho lo que estaba haciendo ese vago pero estaba empezando a parecerse a sueño. Solo faltaba que se pusiera encima de ella para continuar como su sueño.

Shikamaru tiro un poco de su mano para acercarla mas hacia el. De esta forma se quedo muy cerca de su cara. Puso una mirada seria.

Temari apostaría su vida a que estaba intentando seducirla. Y lo peor para ella, es que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ella esta enamorada de el y además…esos ojos negros que hacían que se perdiera en su mirada. Y encima sin camiseta. Ella era una mujer dura pero ese chico la hacia sentirse demasiado blanda.

Ahora empezó a sonrojarse. Shikamaru rió para sus adentros. Había ganado.

Cerró los ojos y soltó la mano de Temari. Ella se dio cuenta de que había perdido.

**He ganado.**

Temari bajo la cabeza y Shikamaru empezó a levantarse de la cama bastante contento. Por otro lado, Temari se sentía mal por haber perdido. Dio un gran suspiro y justo Shikamaru salio del cuarto rumbo a la cocina para ir haciendo el desayuno.

Temari había perdido. ¿Acaso era imposible ganar a ese Nara en nada? En fin que más daba. Cojio la bata y dejo su gran escote de siempre. Había sido un despertar bastante raro. Salio de la habitación dejando la cama deshecha tras de si. No tenía intención de hacerla. Al salir vio a Shikamaru de espaldas preparando el desayuno.

Temari no se había dado cuenta, pero Shikamaru realmente se sentía avergonzado de lo que había hecho. El realmente se había comportado como un crió. Pero que más daba. Habia sido ella la que había empezado con ese plan. Aunque en realidad empezó el.

Mejor seria que dejara de pensarlo.

Temari llego y se sentó en la mesa todavía con la cara de derrota. Que le iba a hacer, había empezado ella con ese plan. Dio un suspiro. Mejor seria que lo olvidara y que desayunara con ánimos.

**¿Falta mucho para el desayuno genio?**

Temari cerro un momento los ojos. Y se echo hacia atrás con la silla balanceándose.

**Ya casi esta.**

Shikamaru termino y empezó a acercarse con un bol de cereales y un vaso de zumo que dejo delante de Temari. Aunque que el desayuno estuviera delante de ella, no cambio nada. Seguía con los ojos cerrados balanceándose con la silla. Esperaría a que se sentara el Nara.

Shikamaru volvió con su bol de cereales y su baso de zumo, pero entonces tropezó con sabrá dios que y los cereales y el zumo y el baso de zumo iban a parar directamente a la cabeza de Temari. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y al ver lo que se la veía encima perdió el equilibrio con la silla y callo hacia atrás dándose en la cabeza con la pared y con zumo y cereales en el pelo.

Shikamaru mantenía en sus manos el bol y el vaso vacíos y miro a Temari con una gota en la cabeza. La había cagado.

Temari abrió los ojos y se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Se habia dado un buen golpe por culpa de aquel vago bueno para nada. Abrió los ojos con clara furia y le miro directamente a los ojos del Nara.

**Serás idiota. **

Shikamaru empezó a sentir algo de miedo.

**Lo siento Temari, es que he tropezado y…**

**¿Qué has tropezado? Mírame. Estoy bañada en zumo y cereales. **

Shikamaru se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse.

**¿Estas bien?**

Temari le miro con los ojos llenos de llamas de furia y se dio la vuelta.

**Voy a ducharme.**

Entonces entro en el baño y dio un gran portazo tras de si, que hizo que Shikamaru se sobresaltara un poco. Si, la había cagado. Ahora le tocaba limpiar todo ese desastre. Dio un gran suspiro de resignación y fue a coger una escoba y una fregona.

**Que problemático.**

Mientras Temari se empezó a quitar la ropa para meterse en la ducha. La bata se había manchado pero el camisón estaba intacto. Aunque daba igual. Porque ese mismo día iba a comprar un pijama. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el agua. Se comenzó a relajar al sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo. Shikamaru ya no solo era un vago, ahora era también un torpe. ¿Acaso ese chico no tenia mas que defectos? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de el? Dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos. Bueno, no todo era malo. Tenia que admitir, que dejando de lado el incidente de hoy, el resto de días había sido muy atento. Ella no hacia nada en la casa. Aun así estaba limpia. El cocinaba. Además iba a trabajar. Y encima, la daba todo lo que pedía. Esta bien, quizás se había enfadado un poco de mas con el. Pero no iba a pedirle perdón. No mas. Aun la quedaba algo de orgullo.

Cerro el agua y salio de la ducha. Iba a coger la toalla pero…Joder, no había cogido ninguna. Claro, es que estaba tan enfadada que no había pensado en eso. Ahora tendría que pedirle al Nara una toalla. Mierda, era el mismo cajón que en el que tenia la ropa interior. Pero bueno…no importa ¿verdad? Que más da que vea su ropa interior. Ya la vio el otro día. Aunque también estaba la opción de pedirle que la diera una suya. Pero eso ya seria abusar un poco de el.

**Chss.**

Un estornudo. Si seguía pensando desnuda y mojada en el baño se iba a resfriar. Abrió un poco la puerta del baño y saco un poco la cabeza. Le vio fregando el suelo de espaldas a ella.

**Shikamaru.**

Le llamo algo tímidamente y Shikamaru se dio la vuelta con tranquilidad.

**¿Qué pasa?**

Temari se empezó a sonrojar.

**Esto…¿Me puedes traer una toalla? Es que se me olvido coger una.**

**Claro, donde están.**

Dejo la fregona y se acerco a la puerta del baño.

**Es que veras…bueno mira. Están en el primer cajón.**

**Esta bien. Ahora te la traigo.**

Shikamaru fue a la habitación. Abrió el primer cajón. Aunque lo cerro al momento. Entonces grito desde la habitación a Temari.

**Temari, ¿no te habrás equivocado?**

Temari se llevo una mano a la frente y se empezó a poner mas roja.

**Están al fondo del cajón. **

Demonios. Ahora no solo vería su ropa interior. Cambian metería las manos. Joder joder joder. Habría sido mejor pedirle una suya.

Shikamaru por su lado también esta algo sonrojado. Esa mujer realmente era la mas problemática de todas sin duda alguna. Volvió a abrir el cajón con algo de lentitud. Echo a un lado la ropa interior de Temari con sus manos, no sabia muy bien por que pero se sentía como un pervertido. Finalmente saco la toalla con rapidez. Pero al sacarla, callo un sujetador. Era rojo con unos encajes negros en el borde. Shikamaru lo miro durante unos segundos hasta que lo cogio y lo metió al cajón con rapidez. Y mas rápido aun cerro el cajón.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

Toco la puerta del baño. Temari abrió algo sonrojada y vio a Shikamaru todavía mas avergonzado que ella, estaba sujetándose la cabeza con una mano y tenia los ojos en dirección al suelo. Extendió un poco la toalla y se la entrego.

**Toma mujer problemática.**

Temari bajo un poco la cabeza.

**Lo siento.**

Ni si quiera cerro la puerta. La dejo entreabierta y se coloco la toalla en un minuto. Después salio con su ropa en la mano. A Shikamaru no le había dado tiempo de quitarse de la puerta así que se choco con Temari, sintiendo todo su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo en el.

**Perdon. **

**Nada.**

Tras decir esto Temari se metió en la habitación rápidamente. Shikamaru dio un gran suspiro. Menuda mañanita le estaba dando esa mujer problemática.

Temari comenzó a vestirse. Nada especial. Su ropa de ninja y ya esta. Salio de la habitación tranquilamente. Miro a Shikamaru. Estaba sentado en el sofá .El se giro y vio a Temari.

**Ahora me voy a vestir yo.**

Shikamaru se levantó del sofá y se fue a la habitación. ¿Pero para que querría el vestirse? ¿Acaso iban a salir?

Temari vio la puerta cerrarse tras de ella. Se acerco al sofá y se dejo caer. Miro al techo. No vio nada nuevo. Era el techo y solo el techo. Aunque por culpa de estar observando el techo no se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru ya había salido y que la estaba hablando.

**Temari, ¿No me escuchas?**

**¿Eh? Si, dime.**

**Te digo que vamos a salir.**

**¿A dónde?**

**Solo ven mujer problemática.**

Temari se levanto del sofá. Iba a salir cuando se acordó de su abanico. Estaba en la puerta así que lo cogio rápidamente y se lo coloco en la espalda. Al salir Shikamaru cerró la puerta. Temari, en circunstancias normales, no habría salido de la casa sin saber antes a donde se dirigían. Pero últimamente sentía mucha mas confianza con el Nara. Al parecer, aunque la costara admitirlo, cada vez se estaba enamorando mas de el. Parecía algo inevitable, algo que tendría que afrontar. Ella no era cobarde, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero…esas circunstancias…no eran normales. No era una misión en la que sus decisiones eran frías y calculadoras. Es decir, estaba hablando del Nara, al hablar de el, no podía usar ese tipo de decisiones . Simplemente no podía.

Finalmente llegaron a un edificio. Shikamaru entro y subió unas escaleras, llegaron a una azotea enorme con un banco. Si, era la azotea que tanto le gustaba a Shikamaru. Allí miraba las nubes pasar y pensaba, sobre todo en Temari. Ese sitio le gustaba.

Shikamaru sabia que Temari estaba enfadada con el, y queria hacerla sentir bien de alguna manera.

**¿Una azotea? ¿Para que me has traído aquí?**

Temari ya o estaba enfadada. Se preguntaba si alguna vez lo había estado. Pero tenia que mantener las apariencias. No podía parecer todavía mas débil de lo que ya parecía.

Ven.

Shikamaru la cojio de la mano con mucha tranquilidad mientras Temari se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

La acerco hasta el banco y la sento.

**¿Y ahora que?**

Shikamaru se sento a su lado y se echo hacia atrás con las manos detras de la cabeza como almohada.

Temari le miro esperando todavía su respuesta.

**Ahora te tumas como yo y miras las nubes, mujer problemática.**

Temari obedecio y se echo al lado de Shikamaru a mirar las nubes.

A ella la gutaba que conoia a Shikamaru hacer eso la tranquilizaba y la hacia evadirse de los problemas que tenia en su vida.

Se sentia relajada.

**Mirar las nubes relaja.**

Temari le miro con algo de admiracion. Sonrio timidamente y volvio a mirar las nubes todavía con la sonrisa en la cara.

**Si. Tienes razon.**

Shikamaru se giro a verla y vio su sonrisa sincera. El no pudo evitar sonreir al verla feliz. Si, el vago mas vago de toda Konoha, estaba haciendo feliz a una chica. Pero no cualquier chica. Estaba haciendo feliz a la chica que amaba.

Siguieron mirando las nubes durante un largo rato. Ninguno de los dos estaba aburrido ni cansado. La brisa era agradable y hacia que el pelo de Temari bailara.

Pero Shikamaru sintio que ya era el momento de volver a casa.

Se incorporo rapidamente, haciendo que Temari le mirara todavía tumbada.

Shkamaru se giro sentado y la miro con una sonrisa.

**¿Nos vamos?**

Temari le devolvio la sonrisa y se levanto tambien.

**Esta bien.**

Caminaron hacia casa muy despacio. Era agradable caminar por las calles de Konoha. Aunque Temari estaba empezando a hechar de menos Suna. Echaba de menos la arena bajo sus pies y ese calor que tanto la gusta. Tambien queria volver a ver las estrellas de Suna, que sin duda alguna, era las mas bonitas que habia visto. Aunque en Suna…no estaba Shikamaru. Era lo unico malo que tenia su villa. Bajo la cabeza un pco decepcionada. Si hubiera nacido en Konoha no pasaria nada. O si Shikamaru hubiera nacido en Suna todo estaria bien. Ademas, si en algun momento llegaban a casarse ¿Qué harian? ¿Dónde vivirian? Ambos tienen puestos importantes en sus aldeas. Ella es la Embajadore de Suna, hermana del actual Kazekage. Y Shikamaru es heredero de un imortante clan de Konoha, a parte del consejero del Hokage.

Pero espera un momento ¿Por qué se preocupa por todo eso? Es decir, es imposible que lleguen a algo como casarse. Ademas ¿ella casada? Esa idea era muy rara.

Shikamaru la miro. La vio con cara de algo de decepcion.

Agacho un poco su cabeza para ponerla a su altura. Al fin y al cabo, el era mas alto que ella.

**¿Te pasa algo?**

Temari se encontro con su cara delante de ella y se sonrojo un poco.

**Nada. Que tengo hambre. Demonos prisa.**

Temari acelero el paso dejando un poco atrás a Shikamaru. El dio un supiro y saco sus manos de los bolsillos para ir un poco mas rapido. No era el hambre lo que hacia que Temari pusiera esa cara de tristeza. Sin duda alguna, las mujeres eran el problemas mas grande del mundo.

Llegaron a casa y Shikamaru se puso a hacer la comida. Temari se sento y se puso a leer un libro como de costumbre. Comieron tranuilamente mientras conversaban tranquilamente. Shikamaru notaba que Temari estaba un poco triste pero no sabia que hacer para alegrarla, ya que tampoco sabia la causa.

Se levanto y fue a fregar los platos. Temari se sento en el sofa a seguir leyendo.

Esta mañana habia conseguido desenfadarla llevandola a ver las nubes. Pero dos veces en el dia ir a ver nubes quiza la aburriria. Tenia que llevarla a otro sitio. ¿Pero a donde?

**Shikamaru.**

Shikamaru escucho su nombre desde la cocina y asomo su cabeza para ver que queria Temari.

**Oye ¿Ahora podemos jugar un rato shogi? Digo…si te apetece.**

**Claro.**

Shikamaru termino de lavar y se acerco al sofa con Temari. Saco el juego de shogi de la estantería y lo coloco.

**¿Por qué te apetece jugar ahora de repente?**

**Pues…porque la ultima vez que jugamos tiraste el tablero antes de acabar y…porque no me apetece pensar….quiero decir que me apetece pensar en las fichas de shogi , eso.**

Shikamaru la miro con sus ojos negros. La mirada penetrante que a Temari le encantaba y que a la vez odiaba. Ella aparto la mirada hacia las fichas para no tener que seguir soportando el interrogatorio visual del Nara. Queria jugar shogi para ver si asi dejaba de pensar un poco en Suna al pensar en las jugadas.

**Bueno empiezo ¿vale?**

Temari movio ficha. lla era buena estratega, y el otro día viendo jugar a Shikamaru habia aprendido mucho sobre el tema.

Shikamaru habia empezado relajado, sin prestar mucha atención a las jugadas de Temari. Pero entonces empezo a jugar mas en serio.

Temari lo noto. Ambos estaban callados y serios. La partida duro mas de dos horas. Entre que pensaban se habia pasado la hora volando. Aunque…finalmente gano Shikamaru.

**Gane.**

**Idiota. ¿Cómo has podido ganarme? Si yo tenia la jugada perfecta.**

**Soy un genio. **

Shikamaru tenia una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro que hizo que Temari bajara la cabeza y diera un gran suspiro de derrota. Temari le miro con los ojos entrecerrados con tono de reproche.

**Siempre acabas hiriendo mi orgullo. **

**Bueno perdona. La proxima vez me dejare ganar.**

Temari dio otro suspiro

**Y ahora me tratas como a una niña.**

Shikamaru se levanto del sofa con las manos en los bolsillos.

**Salgamos un rato.**

**¿Qué? Pero si ya es muy tarde.**

Shikamaru la tomote la mano y la empezo a arrastrar hasta la puerta.

**No seas vaga.**

**No eres tu precisamente quien deberia decirmelo.**

Temari cogio su abanico y salieron a paso tranquilo. Estaba atardeciendo. Era bonita la puesta de sol.

Temari, nuevamente no sabia donde iban, pero iba con Shikamaru. Asi que no importaba.

El iba delante con sus manos en los bolsillos caminando tranquilamente.

Finalmente Shikamaru la llevo hasta una llanura con césped verde. Ya habi oscurecido. Habian muchas estrellas en el cielo. Temari miro hacia arriba. No habia tantas como en Suna, pero compensaba el estar al lado de Shikamaru.

**¿Por que estamos aquí?**

**Esta mañana te leve a ver las nubes. Ahora tocan las estrellas.**

La sonrio y se echo en la hierba. Temari le miro echarse y le siguo. Se echo a su lado.

**Se que las estrellas de Konoha no se comparan con las de Suna pero…no estan mal.**

Temari le miro sonrojada. ¿Como aquel vago podia saber que echaba de menos Suna? Pero no importaba que las estrellas no fueran tan bonitas como las de Suna.

**Gracias. Realmente…extraño Suna.**

Temari sonrio mientras seguia mirando las estrellas. Shikamaru la miro algo triste. Extrañaba Suna. Eso queria decir que pronto se iria. Tenia que darse prisa en decirla lo que sentia.

**¿Te importa si fumo?**

**Que va.**

Shikamaru saco un cigarrilo de su bolsillo y el mechero. Lo encendio y se lo llevo a la boca para dar una calada.

**¿Esta bueno?**

Shikamaru rió un poco al escuchar la pregunta inocente de Temari.

**Te daría a probar, pero es que no quiero que fumes.**

**¿Por qué no?**

**Es problemático.**

Temari cogio el cigarrillo de la boca de Shikamaru y le dio una calada. Shikamaru se levanto rápidamente. No se esperaba eso.

Después de que Temari inspirara el humo del tabaco se lo saco rápidamente y empezó a toser, a lo que Shikamaru la dio golpecitos e la espalda.

**Pero que asco.**

**Te dije que no lo probaras.**

Temari le metió el cigarrillo en la boca nuevamente a Shikamaru.

**Te lo devuelvo.**

Shikamaru se rió un poco de ella y termino de fumarse el cigarro. Entonces Shikamaru se levanto del suelo. Era hora de regresar a casa.

Temari le miro con pocas ganas de irse.

**¿Ya nos vamos?**

Se sentó sobre la hierba y levanto la cabeza para ver a Shikamaru y escuchar su respuesta.

**Es tarde y esta empezando a hacer frio.**

Temari bajo la cabeza. Tenia razón, hacia frió y era tarde. Cuando estaba apoyando las manos en el suelo para levantarse vio delante de su cara la mano de Shikamaru. Levanto la cabeza para verle la cara. Era raro que alguien la tendiera la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Para ella, necesitar una mano era signo de debilidad. Pero que importaba, nadie estaba ahí para reírse de Sabaku no Temari.

Cogio su mano y se levanto rápidamente. Sonrieron y empezaron con el camino de vuelta a casa.

En ese momento no sabían que eran observados por tres personas desde una azotea.

**Jefe, la chica lleva su abanico.**

**Esa puta es demasiado precavida.**

**Debí haber previsto que no haría una estupidez como salir sin su arma.**

**¿Entonces que hacemos jefe?**

**Seguidme.**

Los tres tipos desaparecieron tras la orden.

Shikamaru y Temari estaban subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso del edificio.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y Temari al entrar se acordó de algo importante.

**Demonios, se me ha olvidado comprar un pijama.**

**¿Para que quieres un pijama?**

**Porque cierta persona ha llenado el mió de zumo y cereales.**

**Ya te dije que lo sentía. Ya te pondrás otra cosa para dormir.**

Temari rió un poco. Se había pasado con el pobre como para seguir así con el.

Además tenia razón, ya se pondría otra cosa. Se acerco hasta el sofá para dejarse caer en el.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena.

**Podrías venir a ayudarme.**

**Si quieres corto las verduras. Ya sabes lo bien que se me da.**

**Que problemática eres.**

**Lo se.**

Temari rió un poco y Shikamaru simplemente sonrió. La cena estuvo lista en poco tiempo y el empezó a poner la mesa.

**Oye, mujer problemática. ¿Tampoco sabes poner la mesa?**

Temari seguía en el sofá, ahora con un libro entre las manos.

**Te lo dejo a ti. Y date prisa, que tengo hambre.**

Sonrió a Shikamaru y siguió leyendo su libro.

Empezó a llover. Una tormenta parecida a la que había pasado hará casi cinco días.

Temari miro por la ventana. La relajaba escuchar la lluvia.

Shikamaru también sintió la lluvia. Pero poco podía pararse a mirarla. Sabia que Temari tendría hambre. Estaba cogiendo los platos cuando sintió entrar a Temari en la cocina.

**¿Qué llevo?**

Shikamaru la sonrio burlonamente y la entrego unos platos con los palillos, después cogio dos vasos y la siguió. La miro un poco apartado colocando la mesa. Era muy guapa. Estaba demasiado bien hecha. La quería para el. Se acerco hacia donde estaba Temari y se paro a su lado mirándola con sus ojos negros.

Ella le vio de reojo y después le miro completamente a sus ojos.

**¿Qué te pasa ahora genio?**

Shikamaru la seguía mirando estaba decidido. La iba a decir que la quería. Pero…hablar en una situación así era muy complicado. Y si además le decía que no, no podría besarla nunca. Si, lo mejor era besarla directamente y después pasarse una larga temporada en el hospital por las heridas que le causaría Temari.

La cogio por los hombros para que no se le escapara y Temari se empezó a sonrojar.

**¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?**

Empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente. Temari sabia lo que iba a hacer. Debería moverse. Debería apartarse pero no quiere. Ella quiere que Shikamaru la bese.

Shikamaru ya podía sentir la respiración de Temari en su boca. Sus labios se estaban empezando a rozar, pero de repente acabaron en el suelo impulsados por una gran explosión. Las ventanas de la terraza y parte de la cocina habían explotado.

Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban en el suelo.

**Los tenemos jefe.**

Muy cerca de la casa de Shikamaru se encontraban Ino y Chouji llendo justamente para alla debajo de un paraguas por la fuerte tormenta que estaba cayendo.

**Ino, no deberíamos ir a visitar a esos dos sin avisar. Mira además el tiempo que hace. Podríamos habernos quedado en casa tranquilos.**

**Si, si debemos. Ademas solo vamos a decir hola y ya.**

**¿Qué es eso?**

Ambos vieron la explosión que se estaba produciendo en el edificio de Shikamaru.

**Parece que ha sido en la casa de Shikamaru. ¡Demonos prisa!**

Ambos empezaron a correr hacia allí rápidamente.

Mientras, en el salón de la casa del Nara. Shikamaru estaba intentando levantarse del suelo para ver que había pasado.

Temari abrio los ojos y vio a tres personas con unas mascaras empapados por la lluvia. No estaba muy herida asi

**¿Quiénes sois vosotros?**

**Este el niño que me encontre jefe. ¿Nos lo llevamos tambien?**

**No, solo nos interesa la hermana del Kazekage. Riuji, cogela.**

**En seguida señor.**

El hombre mas bajito empezo a correr hacia Temari. A Shikamaru le sangraba la pierna. La explosion le habia alcanzado. Pero hizo un jutsu de posesión de sombra.

En eso Temari intento coger su abanico que estaba en la entrada. El hombre que era el "jefe" se percato de ello y se la adelanto. Era demasiado rapido lo que impresiono a Temari.

**Cojelo Hatori.**

Lanzo el abanico hacia su compañero.

**¿Hatori?**

Temari pregunto esto mientras miraba al hombre que tenia su abanico.

**He decidido volver por ti.**

Entonces el jefe se puso detrás de Temari sorprendiéndola. Shikamaru no consiguió atraparle con su sombra por lo rápido que era.

El jefe se acerco hasta Hatori con Temari cogida por la cintura e intentando liberarse. Solo quedaba Riuji, que todavía estaba bajo el jutsu de Shikamaru.

**¡TEMARI!**

Shikamaru estaba viendo como se iban a llevar a Temari y no podia hacer nada.

**Vamonos Riuji. **

**Esperad, no puedo moverme.**

El jefe se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

**Ayúdale Hatori. Debemos darnos prisa.**

Hatori se acerco a Shikamaru. Este intento cojerle con una sombra pero no pudo. Hatori le dio un golpe haciendo que la sombra de Shikamaru se desvaneciera.

En ese momento entraron Ino y Choji derrivando la puerta de la entrada.

**Shikamaru.**

Ambos no esperaban encontrarse con esa situación. Temari intentando soltarse de las manos de un desconocido y Shikamaru siendo golpeado por otro desconocido y un desconocido mas acercándose hacia donde se encontraba Temari.

**¿Qué esta pasado aquí?**

La Yamanaka no entendía nada. Estaba muy sorprendida. Los tres hombres empezaron a alejarse bajo la lluvia.

**Ino, Chouji, hay que salvar a Temari.**

Shikamaru estaba herido. Ahora le estaba costando ponerse en pie.

**Iré a avisar a Tsunade-sama. Vosotros seguidles.**

Tras decir esto, Chouji salio a toda prisa hacia el despacho de Tsunade-sama. Ino se acerco a Shikamaru para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**Hay que seguirles.**

Ino asintió con la cabeza y salieron de la casa. Empezaron a perseguirles. Saltaban de azotea en azotea por Konoha bajo la lluvia mojándose totalmente.

**Shikamaru no los vamos a alcanzar, son demasiado rápidos.**

**Tienen a Temari.**

Se estaban alejando cada vez mas deprisa. Shikamaru veía como se llevaban a Temari. No podía dejarla marchar.

**Jefe nos persiguen.**

**Tirales algunos sellos explosivos para quitárnoslos de en medio.**

**Si.**

Empezaron a tirar sellos explosivos hasta que uno alcanzo a Ino.

**Ino.**

Ella callo al suelo desde una gran altura. Shikamaru veía como se escapaban. Ya no podría alcanzarles. Pero tenia que ayudar a su amiga. Bajo entre los edificios y la ayudo a levantarse. No estaba muy herida.

**Estas bien Ino?**

**Si. Pero ¿Y Temari?**

Shikamaru subió hasta la azotea desde la que había caído Ino. Ya no se veían a los tipos ni a Temari.

Shikamaru empezó a angustiarse empezó a llorar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. La lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. Era un estupido. No había podido hacer nada para ayudar a Temari. ¿Ahora que la harían? Tenia que rescatarla. Estaba con el tal Hatori. A saber que la haría.

Ino subió con el y le abrazo. Sabia lo mal que estaba. Pero en ese momento…solo podía abrazarlo.

Aquí esta. He tardado mucho, pero por eso es mas largo de lo normal o eso creo jeje.

Muchas gracias por los reviews me han dado muchos ánimos. Es que he tenido poco tiempo para el ordenador por eso me he tardado tanto.

Gracias a

Armixt, Hio, Giuliano, Kierinahana, AtashiWas, narutokyubilegend y titxutemari.

Muchas gracias y tambien a los que leen pero no dejan reviews. Aunque se agradeceria que dejarais xD

Espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente cap y espero reviews porfas ok? Jeje

Matta nee :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LA TARDANZA.**_

De rodillas os suplico perdon por esta chica de poco tiempo que ha tardado mas de tres semanas en actualizar. Espero que esteis de buenas para perdoname…

Habia parado de llover hace un rato. Era de madrugada, todavía el cielo estaba oscuro y ahora Shikamaru, Ino y Choji se encontraban delante de Tsunade, en su despacho. Shizune estaba a su lado con Ton-ton en sus brazos, como siempre. Mirando a Tsunade. Shikamaru miraba al suelo lleno de rabia esperando a que la Hokage decidiera que hacer. Ino y Choji estaban claramente preocupados por su amigo. La Hokage tenia los ojos cerrados y apoyaba su menton en sus dos manos entrelazadas. Acababa de escuchar que la hermana del Kazekage habia sido raptada por tres tipos de los que prácticamente no tenian información.

Sabia que uno era el exnovio de Temari con el que ya habian tenido un encuentro. Pero de las otras dos personas no sabia nada. Y ademas iban enmascarados. Tampoco sabia si habia mas personas involucradas en el secuestro, tampoco sabia donde se encontraban. Lo unico que tenia claro en ese momento la Hokage, era que tenia que actuar deprisa. Abrio los ojos con decisión y miro al frente con decisión.

**Tenemos que actuar deprisa. Shizune!**

**Si.**

**Llama a Kakashi, a Sakura, a Naruto y a Sai.**

**Si.**

Shizune salio corriendo del despacho a cumplir las ordenes de Tsunade. Al escucharse cerrar la puerta Tsunade volvio a su postura calmada y se dispuso a explicar la mision.

**Este suceso, podria debilitar gravemente la alianza entre Suna y Konoha. Por lo que debemos actuar con rapidez. Aun asi mandare un comunicado a Suna explicando la situación. Kakashi ira a tu casa, Shikamaru. Invocara a Pakkun y seguiréis el rastro de Temari. Sakura, Naruto y Sai os apoyaran en la mision. De mas esta decir que el objetivo de la mision es rescatar a la embajadora de Suna.**

**¿Aguna objeción?**

Los tres negaron con la cabeza. Tsunade cerro los ojos y sonrio. No podia evitar estar algo preocupada, pero ellos la transmitian confianza para no preocuparse de mas. Abrio los ojos con decisión y les dirigio una miranda profunda.

**Entonces dirigios hacia el apartamento de Shikamaru y esperad alli a los demas.**

**Kakashi os dira lo que teneis que hacer.**

Los tres digeron que si al unisono y salieron hacia el apartamento de Shikamaru a toda prisa.

Al salir ellos, entro Shizune al despacho.

**Hokage-sama. Ya he avisado a Kakashi y le he explicado la situación. El se encargara de llamar a los demas.**

**Esta bien.**

Tsunade dio un suspiro y se hecho hacia atrás en la silla cerrando los ojos. Pero Shizune no dejaba de estar preocupada.

**Esto…Tsunade-sama, ¿cree que ha estado bien enviar a simples chuunin con un jounin para una mision como esta? Quiero decir, hablamos de la hermana del Kazekage.**

Tsunade abrio los ojos y se incorporo en la silla mirando a Shizune. Rió un poco y giro la silla hacia la ventana mirando al cielo negro de Konoha con las estrellas.

**Shizune. Te olvidas de que tambien hay un gennin.**

**Tsunade-sama…**

**Se que es una mision importante porque es la hermana del Kazekage. Por eso les envio a ellos. Iba a enviar a Shikamaru con un grupo de jounins. Pero, creo que actuara mejor si tiene a sus amigos cerca. Y ellos actuaran mejor porque saben lo importante que es para Shikamaru esta mision.**

Shizuen seguia con su tipica cara de preocupación. Tsunade se levanto de la silla con tranquilidad y se dirigio a la puerta.

**Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Manda un comunicado a la Arena diciendo que tenemos la situación controlada.**

**¿Quee? Pero si eso es su deber. ¡Es un comunicado importante!**

Tsunade dio un suspiro y la miro con su mirada de fuego que hizo que Shizune y

Ton-ton temblaran y que Shizune aceptara mandar el comunicado.

La Godaime salio pensativa del despacho. Habia quitado importancia a la situación, confiaba en el equipo. Pero era la hermana del Kazekage la que habia sido secuestrada. Si Shikamaru y compañía fracasaba, realmente habria un gran problema entre ambos paises.

Por otro lado estaban Shikamaru, Ino y Choji que ya habian llegado a lo que quedaba de la casa de Shikamaru. Realmente estaba destrozada. La terraza habia desaparecido y la cocina estaba prácticamente quemada. Los libros se salvaron por poco junto con el salon, y el baño ya no existia al estar al lado de la terraza. Y la habitación era lo unico que estaba medianamente bien. Shikamaru estaba mal, muy mal. Su casa habia sido destrozada. ¿Qué le diria ahora a la casera? Aunque lo importate era Temari. Tenia que rescatarla en seguida. Si por el fuera ya estaria buscandola. Pero aShikamaru no se le conocia precisamente por su olfato y capacidad de encontrar a las personas sin pistas. Tendria que esperar a Kakashi. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezo a caminar por lo que quedaba de su casa. Ino y Chojile seguian con la mirada.

Shikamaru no se reconocia. Estaba perdiendo el control sobre si mismo en una mision. Aunque, era Temari. Se habian llevado a Temari. Le daban ganas de derrumbarse y de quedarse en una esquina llorando como una mujer durante lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero tenia que salvarla, y era eso lo que iba a hacer. Aunque no podia evitar sentirse preocupado.

En un momento llegaron Kakashi, Sai y Sakura trayendo a Naruto casi a cuestas ya que estaba dormido.

Los tres les miraron con muchas ganas de empezar la mision.

**Esta bien. No hay tiempo para decirse hola. Como ya sabemos la hermana del Kazekage ha sido secuestrada y tenemos que ser rapidos.**

Tras decir esto Kakashi solto un bostezo. No podia evitarlo. Tenia sueño, como todos los que estaban alli.

**Shikamaru. Dame algo de Temari.**

Mientras Shikamaru iba a la habitación a buscar algo de Temari Kakashi invoco a Pakkun.

El, con su caracteristica tranquilidad dijo hola y pidio las ordenes de Kakashi. El le explico todo y entonces llego Shikamaru con una goma del pelo de ella.

Pakkun la olio durante unos segundos y alzo la cabeza.

**Esta bien. ¿Nos vamos?**

Todos dijeron hai al unisono. Excepto Naruto que seguia durmiendo en el suelo. Sakura lo vio y se enfado claramente. Y como ya todo el mundo sabe, se acerco hasta el con claro enfado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que sono por toda Konoha. Esto hizo que el rubio abriera sus ojos rapidamente y se levantara del suelo a toda prisa gritando. Miro hacia todos lados. Todos estaban mirandole con odio. Les estaba retrasando en su mision.

**Esto…¿nos vamos ya a…a donde quiera que vayamos?**

Sakura ahora si que estaba enfadada. Se acerco y le dio otro golpe y con el se oyó otro grito por parte de Naruto

En fin, la mision empezo como cualquiera que se hacia con Naruto.

Salieron rapidamente de la casa. Todavía estaba oscuro. Iban guiados por Pakkun en medio de la noche, entre las hojas de los arboles. Naruto iba haciendo ruido atrás con Sakura mientras que Sai intentaba explicarle la situación. Kakashi iba preocupado de seguir a Pakkun pero sin dejar de vigilar a los del fondo del grupo. Ino y Choji seguian tan preocupados por Shikamaru como hace un rato. Este intentaba mantener la cabeza fria y pensar en una estrategia para rescatar a Temari cuanto antes.

Y eso era lo que haria. Pero lo que mas importaba ahora era llegar hasta donde se encontraban los secuestradores y con ellos Temari.

Bastante lejos de alli se encontraba una cueva tapada por una gran roca. Dentro habian pocas personas. Una de ellas Temari. Estaba atada a un silla inconsciente. La cueva era enorme. Tan grande que habian incluso pequeñas habitación. Eso si, todas realmente asquerosas. Incluso se podian ver ratas y cucarachas paseando a sus anchas por el gran espacio. Temari estaba sola en un cuarto cuadrado con la puerta cerrada casi sin ventilación. No muy lejos en otra habitación mas grande estaban tres hombres. Los mismos secuestradores. Pero tenian la cara descubierta. Se podia ver a Hatori apoyado contra una de las paredes con su pelo negro azabache al igual que sus ojos. Sentado en una silla en frente de un escritorio estaba el hombre mas mayor con las manos entrecruzadas. Tenia el pelo gris plata y unos ojos verdes esmeralda un poco mas claros que los de Temari. Y finalmente el mas joven de todos, con ojos color violeta y pelo rubio claro algo largo. Estaba en frente del escritorio del mayor de todos, esperando alguna orden.

**¿Qué haremos ahora jefe?**

**Si me lo permites jefe, yo que la conozco, puedo encargarme de ella.**

Hatori puso una mirada de controlacion total sobre el tema. Pero el hombre seguía con su misma cara pensante y sin imutarse.

En ese momento se oyo el ruido de unos tacones que se aproximaban a la puerta en la que se encontraban los tres indviduos. Ellos se pusieron a alerta mirando hacia la puerta. Finalmente se abrio de un portazo y aparecio una mujer esbelta y bastante alta. Su pelo violeta recogido en una coleta reboto al abrir la puerta con tal fuerza. Sus ojos azules oscuros miraban amenazante a las tres personas que se encontraban alli. Su belleza era increíble. Era una mujer joven pero se la notaba que no era una cria. Su cuerpo bien formado resaltaba con el gran escote que llevaba su camiseta y sus bien formadas piernas se podian notar con perfeccion debido al ajustado pantalón corto negro que llevaba.

Puso una sornisa amenazadora y camino hacia el escritorio con movimientos agiles mientras movia sus caderas de forma seductora. Parecia una niña buena. Pero todo eso se esfumo cuando llego antes el escritorio apartando a Riujji de un manotazo y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos haciendo que toda la cueva temblara.

**¡¿Se puede saber por que mierda has secuestrado a la hermana del Kazekage?!**

El hombre no se inmuto a pesar de que estaba algo nervioso. Hatori y Riujji los miraban con ganas de salir de alli en seguida.

**Di ordenes muy claras. Pero claro, hombre teniais que ser los tres.**

Dijo esto mientras se giro a ver a los otros dos que automáticamente les recorrio un escalofrio.

La mujer aparto las manos de la mesa y dio un suspiro tranquilizandose un poco.

**¡Hatori! Trae una silla para que se siente el viejo. Ytu apartate de ahí que ese es mi sitio..**

El hombre se levanto de la silla y la cedio el sitio mientras Hatori salia corriendo a cumplir la orden de la mujer.

Esta se dejo caer sobre la silla y volvio a dar un suspiro.

**Riujii trae algo de beber. Vengo muerta.**

**Si señora.**

Riujji salio rapidamente de la sala a cumplir la ese momento quedaron solo el mas mayor con la mujer.

**No se por que te sigues empeñando en llamarme viejo. Tenemos la misma edad.**

**No me lo recuerdes. Pero a lo que iba. ¿Por qué coño has secuestrado a esa niña?**

**Se nos presento la oportunidad. Necesitabamos dinero omo tu dijiste y esto era mejor que ir atracando casas por Konoha.**

La mujer cerro los ojos y se apoyo sobre el escritorio.

**¿Y donde la teneis?**

**Esta en la habitación del fondo. Atada a una silla. Pensaba mandar un comunicado a la arena y otro a Konoha. ¿Cuánto crees que deberiamos pedir por su vida?**

La mujer dio un gran golpetazo a la mesa enfadada.

**No deberias haber hecho eso. Ahora se nos hecharan encima un monton de nijas de Konoha y de la Suna. ¿Y dices que la tienes atada a una silla en aquella asquerosa habitación? Menudos gilipollas desconsiderados sois.**

El hombre escuchaba el sermón con tranquilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de la mujer.

En ese momento entraron Riujji y Hatori. Cada uno con lo que la mujer habia pedido.

El "viejo" se sento en la silla. Riujji le entrego a la mujer se tomo el vaso de agua. Ella se lo bebio de un trago y lo precipito sobre la mesa con mucha fuerza.

**¿Y que propones que hagamos Sekai?**

**Asi que quieres que yo te resuelva los problemas? Sois como unos niños los tres. **

**Señora, me ustaria se yo el que vigile a la embajadora. Sabe que hare bien mi trabajo.**

Sekai escucho a Htori. Eso la enfurecio un poco. Cogio el vaso de agua y se lo tiro a la cabeza.

**Menudo violador estas echo. Deja a la pobre muchacha en paz. Que te diera calabazas y que encima te dejara mal herido es digno de mi admiración. **

La mujer se cruzo de brazos y tambien cruzo una pierna dirigiendo la mirada hacia un lado.

**Pe-pero jefa ¿Cómo sabe eso?**

**Yo lo se todo Hatori. Ya deberias saberlo. No la toques un pelo a la mujer esa. Pedimos un rescate, la entragamos y a otra cosa. Viejo, envia los comunicados. Riujji, lleva a la pobre chica algo de comer y prepara algo mas bonito para ella.**

**Y tu Hatori alejate lo mas posobre la chica.**

Hatori apreto los puños y Riujji comenzo a reirse un poco de el.

**¡¿Acaso no me habeis oido?! Daos prisa.**

Los tres hombres salieron del cuarto. Sekai se echo hacia atrás en la silla de madera

y cerro los ojos. Estaba cansada.

Temari, agena a todo lo que pasaba, empezo a abrir los ojos. Vio un poco borroso al principio pero pudo ver una puerta. Apreto sus ojos y los volvio a abrir. Ahora pudo ver un poco mas claro. Si, habia una puerta en frente suyo. Giro un poco el cuello y vio una pared, volvio a girar la cabeza y otra pared. Empezo a sentir un poco de claustrofobia por lo pequeño que era el espacio. Entonces fue cuando empezo a sentir el dolor de sus muñecas. Intento liberarse, pero sabia que era casi imposible. Estaba muy debilitada y pudo sentir algo de sangre en sus manos. Realemen te las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas. Ademas sus tobillos tambien estaban atados a la silla por lo que tambien estaban adoloridos.

"_Joder,¿como coño he llegado hasta esta mierda de sitio? A si, ya me acuerdo. Estaba con Shikamaru y llego Hatori y dos tipos. Hubo…hubo una explosion, si. Pero luego aparecieron Ino y Choji. ¿Y Shikamaru? ¿Estara herido? Joder, no puedo recordar que mierda paso. Shikamaru…por favor, que este bien. Como le haya pasado algo…yo…Esta bien Temari. Relajate. Tienes que salir de aquí. Demonios, ¿pero como voy a hacerlo? No me puedo desatar y estoy debil. Ademas sin mi abanico no puedo luchar muy bien. Espera, el abanico se lo llevaron. Debe estar aquí. Bueno, si es que acaso hay algo tras estas cuatro paredes."_

Temari escucho unos pasos acercarse. Lo raro es que eran tacones. Eso queria decir que era una mujer. Penso en hacerse la dormida, pero ella era Sabaku no Temari y no huye del peligro. Abrio sus ojos decididamente hasta que vio como se abria la puerta.

Al otro lado estaba Sekai con la cabeza bien alta. Puso una sonrisa al ver a Temari.

Aunque Temari no se alegro tanto como ella.

Sekai se acerco un poco hasta ella y la tomo del menton girandola un poco la cabeza. A Temari la daban ganas de darle una buena paliza. ¿Acaso era un perro para que la tratara asi? Sekai se echo para atrás y se cruzo de brazos.

**Vaya, esperaba a alguien mas joven. **

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas y veia como la sangraban las muñecas.

**Joder, mira que son brutos esos idiotas que tengo por ayudantes. Definitivamente los hombres no valen para nada.**

Temari no entendia muy bien la situación. No habia visto a los tres tipos en todo el rato. Y ahora aparecia esa mujer que la trataba como a un perro y que decia ser la jefa de todo aquello. Y ademas era una tia que por lo visto no simpatizaba con los hombres.

Sekai se agacho un poco y aflojo las cuerdas de Temari, tanto las de las manos como las de los pies. Después se levanto y la volvio a mirar.

**Lo siento pero no se curar heridas, asi que te quedas asi. Luego vendra uno de los inútiles a traerte comida. Espero no tenerte mucho tiempo en esta habitación tan asquerosa. Supongo que pronto pagaran tu rescate.**

Sekai se dio la vuelta. No esperaba respuesta de aquella chica. Haia secuestrado a varias personas y todas se ponian a llorar y a decir cosas incoherentes. Esta por lo menos no hacia ruido.

**¿Y deberia decirte gracias?**

Sekai escucho la voz firme de Temari y se giro algo contenta.

**No deberias. Que sepas que no estaba en mis planes secuestrar a la hermana del Kazekage. Y te digo que esperaba que fueras a llorar un poco y a pedr clemencia por tu vida o algo asi. Como una princesa cautiva esperando un principe.**

**No necesito un principe para que me salve.**

A Sekai se la agrando la sonrisa. La chica la estaba cayendo bien.

**Bueno, ya te vere luego.**

Sekai salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Definitivaente esa chica la caia bien. Temari se tranquilizo un poco después de hablar con ella. ¿Se tranquilizo? ¿Acaso la estaba cayendo bien su secuestradora? Joder, el primer dia de secuestro y ya se la esta llendo la cabeza. El primer dia y ya con síndrome de Estocolmo. En fin. Mejor lo dejaria en que era una secuestradora agradable.

Poco pudo pensar en eso ya que entro un chico rubio a la habitación. Temari se le quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque esa cara cambio rapidamente cuando vio al chico haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

**Encantado Temari-san, soy Riujji y me encargare de que no le falte de nada durante su estancia de prisionera.**

Ahora si que estaba desvariando. Parecia que la iba a dar algo. ¿Pero que clase de gente era esta?

En ese momento Temari vio vomo salia un puño y le daba en la cabeza al chico que tendria mas o menos su edad.

**¿No lo he hecho bien Sekai-sama?**

**Joder Riujji que no esta en un hotel de cinco estrellas con servicio de habitaciones. Tienes que ser mas duro.**

La misma mujer de antes. Poco habia tardado en volver a aparecer.

**Desatala y llevala a la habitación que ha preparado Hatori y hazla compañía un rato.**

**Si .**

Temari no entendia nada. Pero en fin. Parece que seria falcil escapar de alli si la estaban tratando tan bien.

Sekai se alejo entre los pasillos y Riujji se dispuso a desatarla. No la llevo muy lejos. La dejo en una habitación bastante amplia con baño y todo.

**Lo siento mucho Temari-san pero debo encadenarla un pie a esta pared para que no se escape. **

Temari penso en darle algunos golpes y salir corriendo. Pero eso seria muy difícil, seguia debil.

**La traere algo de comer.**

El joven salio de la habitación y Temari se sento en la cama. Era comoda. Era muy raro. Se sentia bien ahí. Si Shikamaru estuviera a su lado seria perfecto. Pensando otra vez en el vago. En fin…Se tiro sobre la cama boca arriba y poco después ento Riujji con comida. No era nada del otro mundo. Algo de fruta y poco mas. Pero tenia hambre asi que comio. Cuando termino se pregunto que que hora seria o mas bien si acaso era de noche todavía.

**Oye…¿podrias decirme cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me secuestrsteis?**

**Pues…hace unas horas. Has tardado bastante poco en despertar. Ese Hatori ya no sabe ni preparar bien los somniferos. Todavía no ha amanecido. **

Temari bajo la cabeza. Hatori estaba alli. Auque en ese momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

**¿y donde estamos?**

**Esto es un subterraneo. La entrada es una cueva y luego bajas escalones.**

**Vaya, debe haber costado escabar esto.**

Temari intentaba recaudar información para salir de ahí cuanto antes. No debia olvidar que estaba secuestrada y que su vida estaba en manos de ellos.

**La verdad es que no lo se. Sekai-sama conocia este lugar antes de conocerme a mi. Una vez me conto que este sitio pertenecio a su clan.**

**¿Tiene un clan?**

**La verdad es que no me gusta preguntarla. Yo estoy bien sin saber nada y confiando en ella. Asi que todo bien.**

El joven la sonrio y sus cabellos rubios hicieron sonrojar a Temari. Eso era demasiado. Estaba encontrado atractivo al secuestrador. E incluso amable.

**Aunque Hatori me da miedo y luego esta el jefe que es muy estricto. Aunque es muy divertido cuando llega Sekai-sama, el sabe que no puede contra ella.**

El chico siguió hablando con una sonrisa. La cabeza le estaba epezando a dar vueltas a Temari. Queria información pero no tanta. El chico estaba soltando demasiadas cosas por la boca.

En otro lado del subterraneo, se encentra Sekai-sama con "el viejo" hablando.

**¿Has enviado los mensajes Ginta?**

**Todavía no. Es probable que cambies de opinión ¿no es asi?**

**Se nota que me conoces. La chica me cae bien. No me tiene miedo es dura tanto al hablar como en las formas.**

**Se parece a ti.**

**Tampoco es tan buena.**

**¿Entonces que planeas?**

**Eso es un secreto. **

**Siempre tan misteriosa. **

Sekai sonrio al igual que Ginta.

**A proposito, he mandado a Hatori a dar una vuelta por la parte de atrás, en el exterior.**

**Bien hecho viejo. Y una cosa. Ve a poner la barrera para que no detecten donde estamos. Es probable que esten buscando a la embajadora de Suna.**

Ambos escogieron caminos distintos.

Por otro lado en la habitación de Temari el chico seguia hablando. Hasta que se abrio la puerta de manera muy ruidosa.

Temari vio a Sekai y Riujji se levanto en segida de la silla.

**Riujji vete a dar un paseo.**

**Si, Sekai-sama.**

El chico salio corriendo y Sekai se sento en la silla.

**Perdona, te he dejado mas tiempo del necesario con Riujji. Debe haberte dejado muerta con tanto hablar.**

**Es un tipo raro.**

**Si, lo se. No vale para secuestrador. Seguro que ya te habra contado las salidas secretas y todo.**

**Algo asi.**

Temari seguia con su voz firme. Sekai volvio a sonreir. Esa chica si que era decidida.

**Sigues firme. Me gusta.**

Se levanto de la silla reapidamente y Temari la miro.

**Ya debe estar amaneciendo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a entrenar un poco?**

Temari no estendia lo que estaba diciendo.

**Me tomare tu silencio como un si.**

Después de eso, se acerco a la cadena y la rompio con las manos. Temari se la kedo mirando.

**Sigueme.**

Temari la siguió por los pasillos y finalmente llegaron a un descampado con unos pocos arboles. Estaba amaneciendo. Temari aun estaba cansada. Ahora podia escapar, era su oportunidad.

**Se lo que estas pensando. Y no te conviene. Tenemos tu abanico y ademas esto esta cubierto con una barrera invisible que solo yo o el viejo podemos quitar asi que yo que tu me quedaria quieta.**

Temari sequedo tranquila.

**¿Y como voy a entrenar sin mi abanico?**

En ese momento llego Hatori con el abanico de Temari que entrego a Sekai-sama.

**Te dije que no te acercaras a ella.**

**Joder, es que el vago de Riujji quiere cocinar.**

**En serio va a cocinar.**

**Dice que le han dado ganas al ver a la hermana del Kazekage.**

**¿y el viejo?**

**Y yo que se. No soy tu esclavo.**

De un momento a otro Hatori estaba en el suelo aturdido.

**Tu a mi no me hablas asi cabron.**

Temari observaba la escena. La parecia divertida.

Sekai se dio la vuelta y volvio a mirar a Temari.

**Pedona, es que hace mucho que no secuestramos a nadie. Estamos desentrenados. Pero bueno. Toma tu abanico.**

Sekai se lo tiro y Temari lo recogio con una mano al mismo tiempo que lo abria y lo apoyaba sobre el suelo con la tipica elegancia en us movimientos.

**Entonces sabes luchar? Pensaba que al ser hija del anterior Kazekage y hermana del actual no lo necesitarias.**

**Siento decepcionarte. Pero no puedo quedar por debajo de mi hermano y de mi padre.**

Sekai cada vez estaba mas contenta con Temari.

Bastante alejados de alli se encontraba el equipote rescate. En un momento Pakkun se paro, haciendo que todos se pararan.

**¿Qué sucede Pakkun?**

**Kakashi, no puedo sentir el olor de Temari-san.**

Una gota fria recorrio el cuerpo de todos. Shikamaru se quedo palido. ¿Qué queria decir eso?

**¿Qué quiere decir eso?**

**¿Quiere decir que ha muerto y que por eso ya no hay olor?**

A Sakura se la pusieron los ojos de fuego y le dio un gran golpe a Naruto que lo habria mandado de vuelta a Konoha pero que gracias a Dios se encargaron de pararlo unos tres arboles que corto.

**¿Eres idiota o que Naruto? No estamos para bromitas.**

**En realidad si podria ser esa una razon.**

Todos se quedaron callados, al oir a Sai decir eso. Claro que Sakura se encargo de darle un golpe para que acompañara a Naruto.

**Idiota. No digas cosas como esas tan a la ligera.**

Shikamaru se estaba sintiendo mal. Temari muerta.

**Tranquilos, si estuviera muerta, sentiria el olor de un cadáver no de un cuerpo vivo. Y creo que esta viva.**

Shikamaru suspiro aliviado al escucharlo. Temari no estaba muerta.

Choji miro a Shikamaru y pus una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo. Y lo consiguió.

**Yo creo que los secuestradores no son muy idiotas que se diga y han hecho una barrera para esconderse. Ya esta amaneciendo. Eso quiere decir que o estan descansando o ya lo han hecho. Es decir, deben estar cerca.**

En ese momento llegaron Naruto y Sai hasta el grupo.

**¿Y como los encontramos?**

**Yo no soy el genio del grupo Naruto.**

Después de esto miro a Shikamaru. Estaba preocupado y ahora tenia que pensar. Estaba cansado. Esa noche habia luchado y no habia dormido nada.

**Aun asi, debemos descansar. Aunque los encontrasemos, en estas condiciones no podriamos hacer nada.**

Shikamaru sentia que le estallaba la cabeza. Queria encontrar a Temari, pero no sentia las fuerzas para acerlo. Estaba cansado. Dormiria y al despertar estaba seguro de que la encontraria y volveria a casa con ella.

Aquí estoy. Otra vez decir que lo siento mucho por la tardanza. Espero no tardar tano para el siguiente cap. No se por que, pero al final me estan cayendo bien los malos…hasta Hatori tiene su parte maja…Estoy loca xD. Asi que estoy pensando en hacer unos mas malos todavía. Para que sean los malos de verdad xD.

Ahí quiero pediros vuestra opinión. ¿Qué preferis? Estos cuatro como malos definitivos o a estos bueno y luego otros malos malo malos? xD

Bueno agradecimientos a :

**Hio:** Aquí estoy, capitulo 9 llamando a Hio xD. Lo siento por tardar

**Fernando Urashima:** Perdon por no decirte gracias antes xD. Aquí estan tus muchas gracias por el review xD.

**AtashiWas:** Bueno a ti ya te he dicho todo por e-mail :P

**Giuliano :** Lo siento, pero si estan separados, poco beso va a haber…xD

**NejiTen10:** Siento mucho el no haber podido ponerte la conti pronto.

**Titxutemari:** Esperaba no tardarme tanto como tu xD, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere…ha sonado ha escusa barata verdad?

**Armixt:** Siento no haberte dado la conti pronto, y que sepas que todavía espero el siguiente capi de tu FF.

Hoy he hecho esto porque notaba que necesitaba disculparme mas de lo normal. Y ya paro que debo parecer pesada todo el rato con lo mismo.

Espero no tardar como siempre.

Matta nee :D


End file.
